SoulSearching
by CharismaHarmony
Summary: [COMPLETE]Hinata was not left out during Naruto’s 2 ½ year absence. She was offered to follow Kurenai’s former sensei, Otagu Sanate, to Bird Country. [Chp.10:GaaHina, NaruHina] Implied NejiHina on Chp.13 :p
1. Chapter 1

**Soul-Searching**

Disclaimer: According to FF's rule, I do not own any characters from 'Naruto', but I am allowed to be bias to some characters. Yeah, baby!

Author's note: Introducing some new characters. Just a reminder.

Summary: Hinata was not left out during Naruto's 2 ½ year absence. She was offered to follow Kurenai's former sensei, Otagu Sanate, to Bird Country. During those 2 ½ years, Hinata has learnt to become independent and comfortable of herself (building self-esteem) and also, explore a little more of her feelings towards the opposite sex.

Chapter 1 

"Would you like to say good-bye to Naruto?"

The voice startled Hinata. She was peeking at Naruto and was caught red-handed. "Otagu-san…" Hinata cast her eyes downwards, looking at Sanate's feet.

Sanate was amused at Hinata's behavior and reached out to cup her chin. _Shy and timorous Hinata. _"Come now, Hinata-sama, they're going."

Sanate held Hinata's hand and performed a transportation technique. Hinata closed her eyes when a brilliant flash engulfed them. She held onto Sanate tightly as she felt a pull and a tug on her stomach. In mere seconds, they were standing a few metres away, in front of Jiraiya.

"Ah-ha! Showing off the Fourth's technique, ne, Sanate?"

Sanate gave the Legendary Sannin a beatific smile. "Ah, I want to say goodbye to Naruto." Hinata blushed when the Sannin looked at her. Their eyes locked for a moment before she averted her gaze which fell upon Naruto, who was running towards them.

"Okaa-san!" Naruto cried. He zipped past Jiraiya and ran into Sanate's warm embrace. "Okaa-san, I will miss you terribly! But I promise I'll come back even stronger!"

"Hai, hai. Naruto, Hinata-sama wants to wish you luck in your training." Sanate walked over to Jiraiya and they surveyed the scene before them. _A gentle fair maiden and a loud boisterous clumsy clown, _Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

He snuck a look at Sanate. Her long yellow hair, tied up in a ponytail with a long braid rippling past her shoulders until her waist; her robe was light pink as cherry blossoms; and her belt was of the signature of a Special Soldier from Hidden Sound, shaped like a chain of white marshmallows. She was, _was_ in league with Orochimaru.

Jiraiya remembered Sanate aiding him to fend off the giant serpents and also assist Leaf ninjas to combat Sound and Sand nins. He did not doubt her loyalty, because she was a Leaf ninja once and was Yondaime's fiancee. However, he noticed her change of demeanor. _She looked so much like…_

"I know. I looked like a female version of Yondaime, right?" Sanate said quietly. She shifted her eyes to look at him. Jiraiya noted, _even her eyes had changed from its original brown._ Blue irises with shots of silver like beads of dew rests in the thoughtful look.

"Would you ever change back to your original appearnce?"

"I don't know," Sanate replied truthfully.

Hinata, on the other hand, was struggling to carry herself with cool composure, but with every passing minute, her resolve was threatening to crumble. She felt her knees go weak and she FELL ONTO NARUTO!

"Hinata!" Naruto cried as he caught her. With Hinata's head on his chest, Naruto began to feel weird. His heartbeat was steadily increasing and he noticed Hinata's bright pink face. On that special moment, he felt peace and comfort. The spell was broken, when Hinata crept away.

"Gomen, gomen…" Hinata avoided Naruto's eyes and began playing with her fingers.

"Ah, Hinata…" Naruto started when a chorus of voices rose to 80 desibels.

"NARUTO!" A cluster of familiar faces rushed towards Naruto from behind Sanate and Jiraiya.

"Kiba! Shino! Akamaru! Shikamaru.. (and so on)!"

Well, the laughter emmitted from the old gang was contagious. Hinata couldn't help but smile at Naruto bragging about his training and how he's going to create a whole new powerful technique. Everyone was talking all at once.

"Hinata-sama. It's time we take leave," Neji said behind her.

Hinata lowered her head and murmured her agreement.

Neji looked at the back of Hinata's head. He marveled at his cousin's bravery of coming all the way to bid Naruto farewell. Little did he know, Sanate laid out the opportunity for her.

The indigo-haired kunoichi turned her head slightly behind and smiled at Neji. _I will have to train harder, too. I will surprise Naruto._ Hinata was in her own little world and Neji left it to that.

Suddenly, a loud voice exclaimed, "SEXY JUTSU!"

Every male near the vicinity began to cough up blood from his nostrils while forcibly thrown back by the impact of a very hot, 'bare' blond standing right there (except for Neji). Jiraiya gave two thumbs-up and resorted to drooling over female-Naruto; Sanate sweatdropped; the girls were hanging their mouths open, feeling a little depressed at their own figures; Neji was shielding Hinata's eyes by forcing her head into his chest.

Neji quickly walked away from the scene with two bright spots on his cheeks.

Apparently, Naruto heard Jiraiya hitting on his 'mom' and turned into a girl to get his attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Night was cold up on the high ridge. As Hinata prepared for sleep, darkness lay on Hidden Leaf Village; a mist strayed in the dells and along the river-bank. The Hyuuga Mansion stood silent; its shadow under the dotted-starry sky was looming, tall and menacing.

Out in the gloom, a black shadow moved under the trees. The gate seemed to open of its own accord and close again without a sound.

But her presence was quickly alerted.

Leaves rustled, dancing in the breeze; wind-chimes tinkled. Her hands worked swiftly, and the last man fell. It was all done with the least amount of sound. She rose from her stance to be met with a figure clad in white.

"Hiashi."

"Why are you so persistent?" He asked curtly.

"It's for her own good. She has been sheltered and shelved to a corner by you. I will teach her. Since you refused my offer, I will take her by force."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes, "try me."

Her blue eyes glinted, couple with a confident smirk. She charged forward.

The morning dawned bright and fair; the air was dense and the light pale. The Hyuugas were eating breakfast. Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi, and Hinata.

Hiashi was coughing every 5 minutes. Out of concern, they asked of his health. He just waved a hand, "It's just a cough."

The table became silent. Hiashi cast a glance at his eldest daughter and frowned. Hinata, sensing the frown directed at her, flushed. To lessen the uncomfortable silence, Neji stood up.

"I'm going to train. Uncle, you have better rest."

Hiashi sighed and said, "Hanabi, go train with Neji. Hinata, come with me to the gardens."

Hinata looked up uncertainly, but proceeded to do so, keeping up with her father's stride.

They walked along a grassy path and both watched the pale cool sun rise above the far mountains, and shine down, slanting through the thin silver mist; the dew upon the yellow leaves and soft petals was glimmering, and the woven nets of gossamer twinkled on every bush. Words were exchanged between father and daughter.

One of them has reddened cheeks and wonder in her eyes, looking every now and again at her father.

"Hinata, can you ever find a place in your heart and thoughts to forgive me?" Hiashi knelt in front of Hinata.

"O-Otousan… I don't blame you. I never did!" Hinata rushed forward voluntarily and clamped her arms around her father's neck. Hiashi returned the affection.

The two Hyuugas who were supposed to be training had activated their Byakugan for a totally different purpose. They both smiled at the heartfelt exchange.

"Neji-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Is nee-chan going to be alright with father?"

"I suppose," Neji said lightly.

"Am I going to get that cursed seal?"

Hanabi's question was met with no answer.

"San-san, are you sure about this?" Anko devoured her dumplings whilst asking Sanate that question. Bits of meat were flying at Genma's direction. He spit out his toothpick at them and managed to avoid the saliva-soaked poultry.

"That's disgusting, Anko," Genma said and took out another toothpick from his flak jacket.

"You know, you seemed to have an unlimited supply of toothpicks in your jacket, Gen," Sanate teased.

"So, what's your answer, San-san?" Anko repeated impatiently.

Sanate nodded with a smile.

"How did you get _him_ to agree?" Kurenai picked up her dumpling with a pair of chopsticks, unlike Anko who chose to use her fingers.

"Sometimes a man has to be humbled, so that he would not feel so superior all the time. And right then, he will listen," Sanate said slyly. Genma pretended to yawn and then slung his arm on Sanate's chair. Sanate, oblivious of his actions, sat back.

"Kurenai, I'm going to take Hinata on a trip with me to Bird Country. Is it okay with you?" Sanate queried.

Kurenai sighed. "How long will you be gone this time?"

"Perhaps a year."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Next morning after a late breakfast, the Copy Ninja Kakashi was sitting with Asuma by the window of an open study on the second floor. A bright fire was on the hearth, but the sun was warm, and the wind was in the South. Everything looked fresh, and the new green of Spring was shimmering in the fields and on the tips of the trees' fingers.

Kakashi was thinking of spring, nearly eight and a half years before, when Sanate's disappearance during a mission in Water Country broke out. Her family – the Otagu – hosted massive search parties, but they ceased their efforts after many failed attempts. However, the second heir persisted and went on many solo missions just to find her sister.

As the years went by, the memory of Otagu Sanate was slowly coming to pass. That is, until she showed up to help them during the destruction of Konoha. Even though she was sporting a new look: the deep yellow hair, the blue eyes, the change of attire…. Kakashi knew it was her (with the help of his Sharingan of course).

"Looks like Hinata will be under Sanate's tutelage," Asuma smoked with his bent cigarette. "I still can't believe she went off and joined Orochimaru. For what exactly?"

"Orochimaru promised her that he would revive Yondaime-sama," replied Kakashi whilst flipping the pages of his 'Icha-Icha Paradise' novel, which is in popular demand with the male population around the world.

The loud voices of the farewell party below could be heard. Instead of burying himself, engrossed in his favourite past time, Kakashi couldn't help but reminisce on the first mission he had with Sanate… and Yondaime.

Kakashi and Sanate were escorts cum bodyguards to Yondaime as he wil be delivering a very important scroll to Hidden Sand Village. Yondaime will be representing Sandaime to negotiate a possible alliance/peace treaty with the Third Kazekage.

This treaty has to be ratified by Kazekage, because the treaty between the feaudal lords of Wind and Fire Country did not resulted well; both sides posted impossible demands. Everyone wanted the war to be stopped to avoid more bloodshed and loss of loved ones.

Relying solely on that reason, Tsunade had taken leave from Konoha with Shizune, her dead lover's niece.

Sanate then, has long black hair and dark brown eyes, plain-looking, but somehow just right on the whole.

Quick as lightning, Yondaime turned around and caught Kakashi and Sanate by their waists. They disappeared in a flash whereby sleek needles filled with poisonous venom went through the blinds onto the three empty cushions. Needless to say, the meeting was filled with hostility and was effectively nullified.

_Yondaime, Kakashi and Sanate fought till sun down. Yondaime could transport at will to safety, but he couldn't leave his comrades behind. They were unfortunately separated from a distance._

_Without further ado, Sanate threw 3 black peas at Yondaime, Kakashi and herself. The peas made contact and blew up. Thick black haze surrounded the area. They managed to escape the Village, but were pursued by 3 puppeteers. _

_All three of them were yet again locked in a fierce battle. Once again, Sanate plunged into her pouch to retrieve more 'decoy' tricks, but the puppet fired multiple needles at her. Sanate dodged and when she saw many Sand-nins coming their way, she performed a rather startling jutsu._

_The ground began to shake and crumbled, becoming uneven and the effect produced a swirl of dust and sand. But it was not a smart move._

_In a split second, Sanate was on the ground, her right hand activated a chakra shield that covered her from view. Apparently, the puppet decided to execute close combat with Sanate. Amidst the dust, she barely had time to activate the shield when she saw 'it' lunging at her._

_For now, she was trapped between the menacing killing machine and the dry ground. Yondaime, being the more powerful among the three, disabled his opponent's puppet and also killed the master behind the strings. On the other hand, Kakashi was in the process of launching his Chidori. However, his opponent shifted its target to Sanate._

_Kakashi quenched his Chidori, because he cannot risk hurting Sanate. _

_A faint cry was heard, transmitting from the tight dark purple ball under the two puppets assaults, "Yondaime! Kakashi! Get away!"_

_The shield became a binding chakra tool that headed for the puppets. Sanate spotted the opportunity to escape, but her ankle was then caught by a spiked chain. It quelled her leg movement, halting her escape. The chain then continued to firmly wrap itself around her ankle, slicing through the nerves and burrowed in deep enough to scrape the surface of her bones._

"_Aaaaah!" Sanate shrieked._

"_Sanate!"_

"_Sanate!"_

_Unfortunately, they were both busy with countless showering of attacks from another batch of puppets._

_When is this going to end?_

* * *

(Back to the present)

"Don't you dare disappear again!" Saaonari, second heir and sister of Sanate said as she gave her eldest sister a fierce and suffocating hug.

"You're barely home…"

"I've been back for 7 months…" Sanate started.

"Still, it's not a proper compensation for the last 8 years!" Saaonari gritted.

Sanate avoided her eyes as she motioned Sajou, her youngest brother to come forward. She gave both of them a hug, which lasted longer than usual. "I apologise for my foolishness in the past. I realize my mistakes now and I will try to right myself," her hushed voice penetrated her sibling's ears.

"I have no interest of being the leader of Otagu clan. I'll pass it over to you, Saaonari." Sanate released them and gave them a serene smile.

"But father placed a great amount of hope on you to succeed his…"

Sanate touched Saaonari's throat and her voice ceased. She then ruffled Sajou's hair and stuck a tongue out at a furious Saaonari. She then went on to bid her friends farewell, finally moving to her family while Saaonari followed behind her, sulking.

Hinata had no idea. Many people showed up to wish her before she depart for the year-long journey. Her backpack was full of farewell gifts from her closest friends and kin.

"What is this, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked as she peered into the rectangular plastic container full of yellowish liquid.

"_It's Akamaru's pee."_

"_W-What?" Hinata almost dropped the container._

"_Yea. You are welcome to spray it at enemies' eyes. It hurts a lot and they'll stink really bad too! Then if they ever set foot in Konoha, I'll know that that bastard tried to hurt my friend and I'll beat him up into a cream pudding." Kiba stretched his smile into a toothy grin._

_Hinata was feeling rather sick, but still accepted his gift. Kiba-kun meant well._

_Kiba rolled his eyes when Shino gave Hinata a white sweater._

"_Your gift is so boring, Shino."_

"_Hn?" Shino then attacked Kiba with his kikkai bugs._

Neji gave her a batch of chocolate-mint cookies, which he had personally baked; Hanabi gave her a tightly wrapped brown package and she would not let on what was inside.

Hiash, on the other hand, gave nothing, but a pat on the head and a string of memorised idioms (words of wisdom). Hinata hugged her father one last time before running off to the call from her new sensei.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting. So, I don't have any legal right to own any of the characters in Naruto. Darn!

Author's Note: Oh dear, now I'm quite taken in to telling in detail of Sanate's past. That's the beauty of a new character, but this is still going to be a Hinata-centric fic with a touch of surface on everyone else and a heartier role for Otagu Sanate.

Chapter 4

(Back to Kakashi's reminiscence.)

"Wa—aaahh!" Sanate screamed again.

_Her two other teammates were trying their utmost hardest to reach her, but a throng of bloodthirsty, relentless Sand-nins were standing between them. Even though Sanate was badly hurt, she still thought about her teammates' safety and yelled at them to go back. "Go back! Yondaime! Kakashi!"_

_With a mighty effort, Sanate wrenched her clamped ankle from the death grip. She gritted her teeth as she tried to stand up. Suddenly, a shower of needles rained down on her. She did nothing to avoid them, because she was concentrating on her chakra._

_When the two came to help, Sanate forego her previous plan and pushed them back with all her remaining chakra. She saw their frantic looks, questioning her actions. It was too late to save her then._

_Sanate knew she was hopelessly clinging on to a thin strand, it's slackening durability threatened to end her life there and then. But, she vowed to save her friends even if she has to die trying._

_The poison was irascibly taking effect, causing drowsiness, dizziness and imbalance. Sanate felt so weak and vulnerable. It was then, they strike. _

_The thick metal claw went through her abdomen. Sanate showed little signs of pain even when she was hoisted up into the air; the claw bathed in her blood._

_She was dying, but she was still determined to rid every single Sand-nin. Beneath her flak jacket were multiple bomb devices all lined up neatly like another layer of clothing._

_Kakashi and Yondaime never got the chance to look back as the field erupted. Everyone there was encompassed in a mixture of immense heat and colossal firepower. The griping explosion shook the area and after the pungent smoke had cleared, a sizeable crater with burnt bodies strewn notoriously across it would have made any living being shudder._

If they were to look closer, they could've discovered a neat hole right in the middle of the crater.

_The hurried footsteps behind Kakashi and Yondaime had eased their impending concerns, replacing their grim looks with subtle relieve._

"_You're late," Yondaime said, but he could not hide a small smile forming on his handsome face._

"_And you're dirty," Kakashi commented._

_Sanate huffed a little, but she was secretly smiling inside at their concern for her._

"Kakashi? Yo?" Asuma smoked and blew smoke-rings at Kakashi's face.

Snapping back to reality, Kakashi shifted his position on the sofa. "Hn?"

"Sanate is leaving." Asuma nodded at the window.

"I know."

"I thought you'd want to say goodbye to her."

"I already did."

"When?"

"Early morning at the Marker. She was visiting Hayate."

Asuma nodded. He comprehends the natural coincidence. Sanate and Hayate were teammates back then.

* * *

For a short way, Sanate and Hinata followed the lane westwards. Then leaving it, they turned left and took quietly to the fields again. They went in single file along hedgerows and borders of coppices, all the while, a word was not uttered. 

Night fell dark about them.

"We can rest now," Sanate said, breaking the mounting silence.

Hinata began to set up tent while Sanate build a fire with splinters and dried twigs. Soon, the wonderful heat warmed their toes.

Hinata sneaked a glance at Sanate, but Sanate sensed the look and turned her head so that the full view of her face was displayed. She gave Hinata a smile and allowed Hinata to observe her.

At first, Hinata was slightly perturbed when her sensei sensed her looking. She immediately turned away. Yet, her eyes felt compelled to look at Sanate as if karma was drawing her.

Grave and thoughtful was Sanate's glance as she looked on Hinata with cool pity in her eyes.

Hinata thought Sanate was slender and tall in her pink robe girt with silver; but strong she seemed and stern as steel, an heir to a noble clan. Young she was and yet not so; fair and cold.

"I can be quite kind," Sanate said, reading her thoughts.

"You mind read?" Hinata asked without a stutter.

"Not exactly. I just know when I'm looking directly into your eyes." She paused before continuing, "We should get to know each other more."

Hinata nodded.

Taking note of Hinata's slightly imperceptible nod, Sanate went off with her name, age (Hinata's eyes widened slightly. Sensei was 33 years old!), likes and dislikes.

It was Hinata's turn.

Queerly, her stammering seemed to find its way home.

"I'm H-Hyuuga Hi-nata. Twel-elve…" Hinata stopped to take a deep breath. Instead of heading to the likes and dislikes category, she told of her goal.

"I-I want to change. I want pe-people to notice me changing to a stronger character. I want to be strong."

Sanate nodded knowingly. "Naruto was raving about you and your performance during the Bikochu mission. He's your muse isn't he?"

Hinata blushed a deep red.

Author's Note: Okay, I need feedback. Am I snailing my way through? Should I quicken the pace a little? Overall until now, is the story okay? Give me your opinions! I'll truly appreciate them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same.

Chapter 5

A merry crackle of flame at the foot of a large fir-tree radiated warmth from its brilliant shine, casting long shadows of Sanate and Hinata.

"How did Naruto inspire you, Hinata?''

Hinata had a far-away look as she recounted the past memories during her Chuunin Examinations.

"P-preliminaries. I had to fight Neji-niisan…"

Neji encourages Hinata to forfeit knowing fulyl well she only participated in the Chuunin because of her teammates. He can see that not only does she have no self confidence, she doesn't even want to fight him. Neji repeats that Hinata will never change.

"A person can't change who they are. They can struggle, but they can't escape reality."

_He reads her with his Byakugan (a Hyuga trait more powerful than the Sharingan) and notices she's trembling in fear. Hinata couldn't even look at him. _

_Action by action, he tries to intimidate her by reading her body language. _

_Naruto soon has enough of Neji's mind games and screams out, "You're wrong! A person can change! Hinata, don't listen to him!" _

_Neji immediately recognizes Hinata's change of attitude. Both took on their Hyuuga fighting stance with their Byakugan activated, preparing to demonstrate Konoha's strongest taijutsu style. _

_Blow by blow the fight begins as Hinata attacked offensively. _

_Naruto cheers Hinata on, "Hinata! You can do it! Beat the s out of him!"_

"Even though I lost, I was happy that I stood up and fought. I wanted to show that I was a worthy opponent. Naruto's words, cheers… all of him inspires me to push myself." Hinata smiled as the image of her crush appeared in her mind.

"Mmm. Naruto has such a great influence on you. Does he know that?"

"Y-yes." Hinata blushed again as she remembered Naruto saying that _he liked people like her_ before running off to the Stadium to take part in the Chuunin Finals.

Sanate smiled proudly. She thought Hinata was going to say 'no'. She decided to let her in on another secret.

"Do you know that I hated Naruto? The look of contempt and loathe that crossed my face when I held him in my arms?"

Hinata snapped her head up to look at her sensei. An image of Sanate holding baby Naruto filtered into her mind.

Sanate, still facing Hinata, continued in a low harsh voice.

"I almost killed him."

Hinata looked squarely at Sanate's face.Her heart began to thump unusually faster than before. She instantly reached for a kunai, but Sanate gripped her wrist when she saw what was coming.

"Hey! Hey! Don't get worked up. I tried to kill him 8 years ago, but I didn't." Sanate hastily released her hold. Hinata, however, was not convinced.

"W-why?"

"Yondaime died after he incarcerated the 'bijuu' in Naruto's belly," Sanate replied.

_Bijuu, a tailed beast of the ancient world? _Hinata heard of the Kyuubi, a nine-tail Demon Fox that almost _annihilated_ the existence of Leaf Village and it took the sacrifice of the Fourth Hokage to imprison the demon. But where exactly was its imprisonment, Hinata did not know.

"Are you saying that the Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto?" Hinata asked desperately.

Sanate nodded solemnly. "Mind you, you are to keep this a secret."

"Then, why are you telling me this?"

Sanate wondered if she was doing the right thing by telling Hinata. Right now, the girl in front of her was on the verge of freaking out. Sanate was truly disappointed by Hinata's reaction.

"Does it mean that Naruto will be in danger if… if he over-exerts himself in training and… and unleashed the Kyuubi's power?"

Sanate quickly covered her stunned expression. She never knew the conversation would twist to a completely different direction. Sanate chuckled. _I was going to tell you more about myself, but you seemed more concerned for Naruto. Oh well._

Giving in to Hinata's question, Sanate told in detail to Hinata about the Kyuubi inside Naruto. After Yondaime's death, she had been doing a lot of research on the demon and also forbidden resurrection techniques.

Sanate knew Hinata would keep thinking about the beast inside Naruto and lose sleep over it, and resolved into teaching Hinata the 'Forced Sleep' technique. It guarantees dreamless sleep sans nightmares.

Hinata began to nod off. Sanate picked her up gently at strode towards the tent Hinata set up at the angle of the great tree's roots. Hinata curled up in her sleeping bag, and was soon fast asleep. Even Sanate decided to rest in the tent; even she, feared no danger yet, for they were still within the borders of Fire Country.

A few creatures came and looked at the tent when the fire had died away, but neither one of them bothered the sleeping people inside.

* * *

Saaonari sneaked into the prayer room. The incessant smell from burning incense made her eyes water although it filled the room with a pleasant scent. 

She took a good look around the room. It was a modest area; futons and seat cushions piled neatly in a corner, encouraging words written in taupe on slim wooden planks nailed on the walls. Lastly, there was an imposing altar stood with figurines of deities lined respectfully, surrounding the other two copper statues – the Buddha and the Goddess of Mercy.

Besides statuary, there was a picture on the altar. It was in a simple rectangular frame made of silver. Though it was plain, the picture of the person had such a great effect on Saaonari.

"Everyone thought you were dead," she spoke to no one as she neared the picture of Otagu Sanate. A plaque laid in front of the picture. It read:

A face we love is missing 

_A vision we love remains_

_It's for us to treasure forever_

_For someone very dear that we've lost_

Saaonari took up a hammer and smashed the plaque into pieces. Her actions caused the statues and picture to shudder. The picture fell, but it was caught in time.

She looked at the picture and murmured, "Have you really forgiven me?"

_Torn strips of paper were flying everywhere. The wind seemed to pick it up, blowing them around as if it was a game. Fluttering noiselessly, but not unnoticed by the destroyer. Saaonari was smirking at her deeds._

_She had just sundered the corner of Sanate's study which she shared with Father. The jutsus Sanate had written down for the family's convenience was demolished by her. Saaonari knew why Sanate wrote them down; it was because she felt sorry for her. Sorry that Saaonari inherited only half of her father's pure lineage._

_Saaonari also blamed her father for choosing an ordinary mother. She was jealous that Sanate followed father's blood. Why was she always so lucky?_

_In fury, Saaonari sprang onto Sanate's prized 'gu zheng' and crushed it violently. The blow was too much to handle. The strings on the musical instrument snapped, but lunged at Saaonari with a vengence. It lashed at Saaonari's skin, leaving cuts._

_This only made Saaonari madder and she threw the 'gu zheng' backwards. The sound of impact was silent. Saaonari whirled around to find the mangled 'gu zheng' held in her sister's hands._

_Instead of rage, Saaonari saw disappointment and betrayal in Sanate's dark eyes._

_Saaonari shook the guilt away and replaced it with a cruel smirk. Sanate's stare hardened. _

"_I was going to give this," Sanate placed the instrument on her father's study table, "to you on your birthday. I'll give you something else since you don't like it."_

_Saaonari was speechless when Sanate patted her head. Before exiting the disastrous scene, Sanate spoke,_

"_You're my only sister. I will protect you with my life. We share the same blood, ne?"_

* * *

"Fuck." 

A dark-haired teen wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Sasuke was training with Kabuto while Orochimaru watched on.

"Are you always so easily distracted?" Kabuto mocked.

"Shut up." Sasuke then charged at Kabuto, transforming instantly to Level 2 in mid-air.

* * *

Gaara's eyes narrowed when a full moon rose up to the night sky. He felt Shukaku stirring insdie him. He replayed Yashamaru's explanation cum advice, and in the process, the images of two blonds evade his mind. 

It was the time when he was halfway into unleashing Shukaku's powers…

Author's note:

Well! I seemed to have created a Mary-Sue character. Er.. hope you guys don't mind. I have a reason for bringing up Sasuke and Gaara, I suppose you already know why. Naruto's first interaction with Sanate will be coming up in the next chapter.

Quickie: Sanate is 8 years older than Saaonari and Saaonari is 6 years older than Sajou. Sanate was teamed up with Hayate and Genma since 10.

'Gu zheng' is a traditional chinese piano.

And oh! I've thought up of another Naruto fic! It's AU, 21-st century. Techno-beats! Yea!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gaara remembered the day when he fought Naruto…

"_Sand Shuriken!"_

_Naruto was yet again blasted by another batch of Sand Shuriken emitted by the half-transformed Gaara. _

"_What's the matter?" Gaara asked. His tone dripped with maliciousness and malignance, "Are you afraid of me?" _

_Uzumaki Naruto tried to stand up, but another batch of the sand shurikens were coming his way. However, the shurikens were accelerated and they were thicker and harboured a good amount of chakra. They were designed to cut through any annoying obstacles. Naruto waited for the impact… but strangely it never came._

_He felt tiny drops of warm liquid on his nose and cheeks._

"_Hnn.." A tiny groan escaped her stained lips._

_Naruto looked up to find a woman looking down at him with dewy blue eyes. A long blond braid tumbled down, with the tip brushing his cheek as she steadied herself on the tree trunk behind Naruto. She hovered above him._

"_W-why?"_

_The blond woman managed a whimsical smile and replied, "Y-You're my most… important person… My son…"_

_Naruto was startled at the revelation. He began to feel a thousand emotions rushing through him: happiness (that he's no longer alone), shock, confusion and anger._

_Sanate read his thoughts. "I'm going to be alright. The journey from Sound to Sand and finally to Konoha was rather tire-"_

"_Why did you SAVE HIM, SANATE!" Gaara roared. Her sudden presence brought back past memories. Gaara clutched his forehead, his hand squeezing the kanji that meant 'love'._

_Sanate turned to look at Gaara, her back towards Naruto. Naruto saw the five apperture, some sort of surface perforation on Sanate's back. Thankfully, it did not went through or even scrape through vital organs, but it was deep enough to be labeled a 'serous injury'._

_Sanate began to chant and performed different sets of hand seals with both her hands._

"_Naruto," she whispered. "The Jinchuuriki Sealing Technique of Shukaku will take some time to be ready. Meanwhile, try to weaken him and stall him from taking his complete form."_

_Naruto just sat there gaping at what Sanate said. After digesting some bits which he comprehended, he stood up. At that moment, Sasuke came to their side._

"_No, Naruto. I will take care of Shukaku. I don't want my most important person to die. Remember to take Sakura away from here if you get the chance." Sasuke tried to move, but felt intense pain throughout his body as he tried to perform a jutsu._

_Naruto stopped him. He remembered the time when Sasuke blocked the attacks from Haku on instinct. Naruto thought Sasuke had died saving him. _

"_Sasuke, stop. It's my turn now. You just stay safe and take care of Sakura." He then began to channel a huge amount of chakra. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

_Sasuke was shocked to see multiple Naruto clones - hundreds of them surround the area! "N-Naruto." Sasuke tried to hide the surprise and awe in his voice._

_Naruto's sonorous voice rang out, "Ha-ha. Sorry to keep all of you waiting! Now, let us demonstrate our style! The Naruto Chronicles!" Naruto had wrapped a bomb seal around his kunai and began to attack mini-Shukaku._

_Meanwhile, Sanate chanted something incorrigible and suddenly two scrolls appeared in puffs of smoke. The one on the right was dark blue streaked in stripes of red; on the left was puce green. Both of the scrolls fell open in mid-air, obeying Sanate's will. The kanji on the scrolls began to glow and consequently burnt the paper until only the words were left._

_The still-burning words seeped into Sanate's open palm, staining both her arms with imprinted burning figures._

_"Ichibi Shiki Fuujin en Shishou Fuuin!" Sanate charged forward, heading for the hole Shukaku was in when Naruto performed his 'Naruto Chronicle's One Thousand Kicks' on the beast. However, even being pummeled for too many times to count, Shukaku still has enough strength left and instantly transformed into the original Ichibi Cyclopean size._

_In a flash, Sanate cloned herself hundred times over, all with burning words integrated on their arms. They charged towards Shukaku relentlessly despite being attacked by giant air balls._

_Sanate yelled, "I will not let you terrorize Gaara anymore!"_

_Temari lingered a little longer to witness the enormous sand sorm forming around Shukaku and the Sound-nin. Temari's gut feeling told her to search for Kankuro and leave that place immediately._

_When the sand storm subsided, the sand lingered around the 3 leaf-ninjas (Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura). All of them had been too engross in watching the unbelievable scene. However, when they started to take notice, the sand had begun to wrap around them._

_"Desert Graveyard" was nearing its competion. Remarkably, the sand around Sasuke and Sakura was quickly dispelled by a gravely-injured Sanate. Sanate wouldn't worry about Naruto as he had successfuly summoned the great toad, Gamabunta._

_"I would not attempt to brave another sand tornado again," Sanate forced a chuckle from her chapped lips. Her bated breath was a sign of exhaustion.

* * *

_

Gaara looked to the side when he heard light steps coming from the west. He turned his head back to face the moon.

"Gaara?" Temari started.

Gaara shooked his head. "I'm fine. Shukaku is ... sleeping."

Temari stood still. She looked at Gaara. Unspoken terror bubbled their way into her heart as her throat tightened when she saw Gaara's eyes momentarily turned a dull yellow laced with specks of green.

Gaara gripped his hand into a fist until blood found its way out to the sharp cool air. He shook his head and left the roofs, retreating to the rocky mountains. _Why didn't I let Sanate finish the Jinchuuriki seal? Why didn't I? Perhaps I wouldn't have to suffer like this._

"Again, Hinata!"

They have been practising for 3 hours on water. So far, Hinata managed to fall into the water six times in the first hour, but was consequently getting better.

"Hinata, if you can't get a scratch on me, I will personally send you home. Do you want that to happen?" Sanate shouted, frustrated at Hinata's unwillingness to come forward and attack.

"N-No!"

"Then give me all you've got!"

The sun on the hill-top was getting hot. It must have been about eleven o'clock, but the autumn haze still prevented them from seeing much in other directions. However, with the thick misty fog, Sanate could still navigate her way through.

They followed the fold downwards. The ground grew soft, and in places boggy; springs appeared in the banks, and soon they found themselves following a brook that trickled and babbled through a weedy bed. Then, the ground began to fall rapidly, and the brook growing strong and noisy, flowed and leapt swiftly downhill. They were in a deep dim-lit gully over-arched by trees high above them.

Sanate stopped and said hurrily, "Put on your black cloak. We shall move as quietly as possible to avoid detection."

Hinata obeyed without questions asked although she would like an explanation. Sanate sensed this and replied, "Rain-nins do not welcome an S-rank felon trespassing their grounds."

_Felon?_

"I assume Tsunade-same and Jiraiya-sama's names are in every other countries' bingo book other than Fire Country. It's not only me, Copy Ninja Kakashi is rather famous around the world."

Sanate fastened her cloak and pulled over the hood. "Now listen carefully Hinata. I want you to remember what I've taught you this morning and more importantly, stay alert and aware. They will not exercise restraint because you are still a child. Morever, they will not go easy on a Hyuuga. Even though it is my responsibility to protect you, I cannot be with you at all times. You will have to hold up on your own."

Sanate looked up towards the greying sky. "It's going to rain soon. Watch out for quicksand. Let's go."

In their dark cloaks, they were invisible. They did not even make the slightest noise as they took cover in shadows, walking by tall grasses and a dark river of brown water. The wild things in the fields and woods hardly noticed their passing.

The rain came as predicted and the low lands were quickly flooded. The water level rose to sudden depths and it became unfit for staying grounded. So, Sanate and Hinata activated chakra on their soles and thread on the surface of the water. However, this had put them in a compromising position.

Their presence was notified as they came into view for there were no tall weeds or thick trunks to hide them. Only the fog remained, constantly moving around, driven by the winds.

Sanate suddenly turned around and threw a kunai straight at Hinata, who heedlessly fell forward though still remaining on the water's surface. The sharp weapon pierced through a discernible figure right on his throat. The Rain-nin spluttered and fell in a splash.

The noise became the starting of carelessly thrown kunais at all directions, to force the occupants of the fog to escape its misty cover. Sanate, however, dispelled all their kunais just by turning 360 degrees once over and the kunais rebounded back towards the thrower.

_A Wind technique! _Hinata recalled Temari using Wind techniques with her large fan. _That technique should be taught to a Sand-nin… How did sensei knew?_

"Hinata."

Hinata was angled back from her thoughts to Sanate's commanding voice.

"Kill or be killed."

Hinata suddenly saw a gush of red raining down in droplets onto her face. She began to realize that the shinobi in front of her was stabbed right through the heart before he could proceed with the fatal blow of his axe onto her head.

It was Hinata's first time, witnessing someone killed, and in such close proximity. Hinata heard the shrill cry from the fallen victim and the chill that ran up her spine. She felt so cold, but the blood on her was warm. Hinata shuddered, her eyes widened and her heart palpitated like mad.

The man in front of her dropped into the river. Before he drowned out from view completely, Hinata locked eyes with his. Lifeless.

Sanate was worried when Hinata gave no sort of reaction. They were in the middle of a bloody battle goddamnit! "Hina-"

A solid figure slammed into Sanate when she was not fully aware. The two were wrestling to get control of the blade that was almost too close to piercing into Sanate's heart. Both of them strayed from the fog. During the strain to maintain control, the Rain-nin managed to shout out, "There's another one amidst the fog!----"

Sanate silenced him by jabbing her two fingers on the throbbing vein on his neck. She had performed a sloppy acupuncture and thus, murdered him. However, she had many others to deal with.

Two Rain-nins performed their infamous attack - Sharp Droplets of Rain. Thousands of needles were sent towards Sanate's direction. On the contrary, Sanate was meant to think that the attack was meant for her, but instead it was aiming at Hinata. It was an illusion.

Sanate knew this a second too late. "Hinata!"

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" The fog surrounding Hinata dispersed rather quickly and so did the needles. It flew in uncharted directions which took on some Rain-nins who were either immediately killed or seriously hurt. Sanate on the other hand had already activated her chakra shield.

As more Rain-nins came on the preference of assassinating or capturing an S-rank felon either dead or alive. There was supposedly a big reward and great recognition, held in the highest form of respect. Sanate rolled her eyes when she heard one of the Rain-nins monologuing.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" Sanate heard Hinata's shrill cry of the jutsu. Out of the corner of her eye, Sanate was impressed at Hinata's wonderful progress for the better.

_We are in a battle. I cannot die in this sort of place. I will show everyone! _

Using the Jyuuken style, Hinata forced her chakra through her hands into the 126 tenketsu of the opponent's body. However, because she had created multiple clones to fend off different attacks from many offenders, her chakra level is on the low.

She was pierced on the shoulder. Pain assailed her, and she felt cold under the assault of the frosty air. It was still raining.

Sanate bit her thumb and wiped the blood on a plucked hair, meanwhile performed the necessary handseals with one hand and let go of the fiber strand. Suddenly into view below came a palamino, a rare and beautiful horse gleaming in the shadowy area, running swiftly. Although it was considerable in size (not gigantic), the horse nullified all the enemies' attacks.

To Hinata, the white light was seemingly shining through the form and the raiment of the caster, as if through a thin veil. She could've sworn the horse was on fire. A great weariness washed over her because she thought she was hallucinating.

With comprehensible anxiety, Sanate retrieved Hinata's sinking body. They rode on horseback, away from the devastating scene.

After a great distance only did they stop. Sanate had pulled the kunai out and healed Hinata's wound.

"Thanks, Biwa." Sanate stroked the palamino's firey hair and gave a kiss on his forehead. In the dusk, Biwa's headstall flickered and flashed. He neighed and accepted Sanate's affection before vanishing in a wisp of smoke.

Sanate is full of surprises, don't you agree?

Author's Note: Sanate's biography is nearing an end (perhaps after a few more chapters). I just don't fancy using the word 'flashback'. Sorry for the long update.

Love you guys for reviewing:-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:**

Well, Shukaku did not want to be entrapped in Gaara. He wanted to be free when the opportunity arises (if Gaara were to fall asleep). If Sanate were to seal him like the Kyuubi in Naruto, there will be no more chance for him to taste freedom, even for a second.

As for Kakashi being an S or A-rank… I have no idea. Just taking a guess.

Chapter 7

A grimacing green glow speckled from an outstretched hand. Sanate had ameliorated Hinata's wound. Sanate was proud of Hinata, the way she fought, the look of grim determination.

Hinata, totally worn out looked at Sanate when she drew a finger across the slight bloody cut. The wound instantly healed. "Are you a medic-nin?" Hinata asked, also making a mental note to ask her about the horse.

"No. The Hospital staff taught me when I was a child, and Bagoomi, my sensei had picked it up and taught me as well." Sanate talked of her sensei rather admiringly. She had missed her teacher, who at first regarded her with skepticism and doubt. After a few months spent together, Sanate had earned her respect and acknowledgement.

They were at the intersection of Rain and River Country's borders. The air was less dense and the rain had started to halt, although it was still drizzling. For the time being, they were in a cave.

Hinata in her spencer drew her legs to her chest before daring herself to ask. "You seemed well-… practiced, well-practiced in Wind techniques. I thought it was only taught to the ninjas of Hidden Sand."

"You are observent!" Sanate clapped her hands once. "When I was younger, I was sent to Hidden Sand to observe the progress of the one-tailed demon imbued in the Fourth Kazekage's son, Gaara. I had to disguise myself until I was allowed to reveal my true identity. Indirectly, I had brought Sand and Sound together. Orochimaru utilised me to get information on the Ichibi and also in turn forged a secret alliance with Sand.

"Before I revealed my identity, I was held in high respect, even having access to Gaara's private quarters. I became some sort of a governess to Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Yashamaru was the one who taught me all those Wind techniques. He says it was for my own protection, lest Gaara loses control. I was playing the fragile and docile damsel.

"I don't really like Yashamaru though," Sanate wrinkled her nose briefly. "After my identity was revealed, I had to go someplace else under Orochimaru's orders, and when I came back, the kanji meaning love was tattoed on Gaara's forehead. He became even more withdrawn, unstable… and violent."

Hinata shuddered as the past memories of witnessing the murder of those Rain-nins by Gaara assailed her mind. It had evoked a different type of fear. His chakra was so strong… so evil.

Sanate continued with a softer tone, "Do not fear Gaara. Yashamaru's death must have traumatised him."

Hinata spoke up, "He could've also been driven by loneliness… just like an outcast."

Sanate nodded in agreement. "Just like Naruto. Naruto did not follow Gaara's example is because he had people who acknowledged his existence. Whereas Gaara remained alone and feared."

The rain was up again. It seems that day had arrived, but with no sunlight.

"You know what, Hinata?"

Hinata looked up and locked eyes with the starking familiarism of blue irises.

"Because of Gaara, I had learned to look at Naruto in a different light. I had not completely forgiven Naruto yet, but during that time, I had opened up myself, allowed myself to see Naruto as an innocent child. I was rather slow in practicing forgiveness, as it took me years before I finally acknowledge and accept Naruto. I came to love him and care for him as my son."

Hinata understood how it was like to be an outcast. Having a father who not only thinks of you as a weak, useless contribution to the clan, furthermore declared disownment by asking Kurenai to take her away because she was a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan.

In a way, Hinata fell into severe depression, goaded by the belief of her pathetic ability. That was why she gave up easily and at times not even trying to attempt the risk. However, Hinata had set her sights to change herself.

"Hinata, being brought up in a noble clan as the eldest without the necessary traits of a leader is almost… unthinkable. With everyone bearing down on you, having great expectations from your father, it is no wonder you feel suffocated and guilty when you could not deliver the final results. Self-guilt is the most devastating emotion."

Hinata felt Sanate embracing her from beside. Hinata let a lone tear slip.

"I am so very proud of you when you executed the kaiten beautifully and even simultaneously with your clones. The chakra control lessons had not gone to waste," Sanate dazzled Hinata with a toothy grin.

Hinata was astonished and mustered up a genuine smile.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you," Sanate said whilst tossing Hinata her pelisse, "we're heading for Bird Country to meet an old friend of mine – Piatten Aniki. She was a waitress at Sound. Wonder what she's up to now."

* * *

"Sakura-san!"

A deep male voice rang out on the streets in a residential estate.

"Eh?" Sakura Haruno turned around to see a Haku-look-alike garbed in complete samurai clothing jumping from roof to roof before landing on the ground in front of her in a crouching position.

Sakura's eyes followed his movements. Honestly, Sakura was wary of the man standing in front of her. She could've sworn that he was adult Haku when she first saw him. Even Naruto agreed to that.

_He had come to help Konoha during the attack._

He even executed the exact same technique Haku used when he was fighting Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura had remembered seeing him manipulating water at his will to drown out the invaders. She was aiding the injured Sanate-hime to the Hokage Mountain…

With frightened eyes, Sakura turned her head back timidly towards her savior. The sand lapped around their feet and immediately dispersed into tiny particles in the air. Sanate-hime was talking about the failed attempt before collapsing. Sasuke caught Sanate in the nick of time before Sanate-hime could fall to her doom. They were 1.82m above ground.

"_A-Arigato.." Sakura's knees wobbled. Consequently, she slumped down onto the thick branch._

"_Sakura." Sakura looked up at Sasuke when he said her name. "Take Sanate-sama to Leaf Hospital."_

_Sanate was transferred from Sasuke to Sakura. "What about you?" Sakura asked, worry was written all over her face._

_Sasuke nudged his head towards the materialised Gamabunta with Naruto on top facing an equally dangerous Shukaku. "I want to watch the fight."_

_Sakura acquiesced and secured Sanate's arm over her meek shoulders before setting off with Pakkun. After 15 minutes, they reached the almost decimated village. The sight shocked and angered Sakura._

_Sensing the grip on her arm, Sanate concluded Sakura's emotions. "Let's go into hiding," Sanate whispered._

_Sakura did not think twice before heading off to the Hokage Mountain with a stranger. Along the way, she fleeted past fights until an extraordinary sight drew her. She had seen that move before… _Haku!

Screams were emitting from the inside of large ice slabs hovering in the shape of an igloo. An igloo of reflections with no way out, no escape. Sakura shivered a little as past memories evoked her train of thought. She noticed a colossal toad, along with an even humongous horse traipsing in Konoha, fighting the equally gigantic serpents.

_Sakura could not make out the tiny figures on the back of the toad and the horse. If Sakura had watched more closely, she could've seen a swipe of gray hair and a flash of yellow hair._

"_Iruka-sensei!" Sakura's voice bellowed at the Underground entrance. _

"_Hush, Sakura!" Iruka emerged from the shadows. Another batch of footsteps was heard. Another person came into view._

_Anko spied at the blond hair and the belt. _Sound-nin!

_Both Anko and Iruka drew out a kunai. Before they could react, Sanate shimmered away. The real Sanate made a hand seal and her other clone which was on the horse's back disappeared. She had appeared on the roof of Konoha's Stadium._

"_Jiroubou! Tayuya! Ukon! Kimidarou! Abort the mission!" Orochimaru's stance faltered. Ukon and Jiroubou caught him in time._

"_We will come back next time." His four underlings nodded, and then took flight, blocking some minor interference (jounins)._

_However…_

"_Watch out!" Tayuya shouted when an arrow of orange-reddish fire sped towards Orochimaru. The two holding Orochimaru ducked, but the arrow did managed to graze his left upper arm._

_Orochimaru gritted his teeth and turned to look over his shoulder. Electric blue eyes stared into his swirling orbs. It was a look of contempt and vengeance. Sanate held no remorse for her actions, and that made Orochimaru angry. _

"Sakura-san?" Nuzochi repeated.

Sakura was drifting back to the present. Coming to her senses, she asked, "Where have you been?"

Nuzochi tugged at the strings used to tie up his hair in a bun. "Eh? I had to go back to my country for some… unfinished business," he said while pointing at his Water Country headband. "Why are you asking? Is Sanate-chan looking for me?" His tone was hopeful.

Sakura grinned cheekily. "Oh, yes. She got into a hissy fit when she couldn't find you. She already left Konoha."

Nuzochi gave a strangled, but inaudible cry. "W-where is she heading to?"

"Couldn't bear to let her out of your sight, eh? 'Fraid to lose her to Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura quipped with a mischievous glint in her green eyes. She distinctly remembered Nuzochi picking a fight with Kakashi-sensei. The outcome: Maito Gai interrupted.

Nuzochi chuckled with embarrassment, pink spots appeared on his cheeks. "I-uh…"

"I was just kidding. She did not ask for you. She seems to know why you left in such a hurry, though. Sanate-hime seems to know a lot," Sakura trailed off when an image of Naruto and Sanate eating ramen together popped into her mind. "Ah! I forgot to answer the second part of your question. Sanate-hime is on a journey to Bird Country with Hinata-san…"

Sakura blinked just once, and Nuzochi had already disappeared. She sighed. "Nuzochi-sama must really learn not to be so possessive." _I feel sorry for him, though. Sanate-hime did not seem to return the same affection.

* * *

_

Genma was chewing on his toothpick. His application for ANBU had been denied. He wondered why Kakashi quit being an anbu, instead opting to remain as a jounin. He also wondered how Sanate got to join anbu at the age of 9.

When he first met her, she was a very evasive and secretive person, never revealing much of herself. They (him, Hayate and Sanate) were in Team 3. They got along pretty well, although with the constant name-calling between Genma "Stick" or "Toothpick" and Hayate "Germ". Sanate was always smiling.

For two months, Sanate started to show up less and less for their Team training. Bagoomi was nonchalant about it whereas Sanate kept giving ridiculous excuses to evade the boys' questions. Hayate and Genma were troubled by Sanate's absence. She seemed very unenthusiastic and tired when she was asked to train with them. Sanate repeatedly chose to sit out and watch them train.

Sanate, however, did compensated by giving Hayate a cool mullet haircut and sewn Konoha's hitae-ate (Leaf headband) on a do-rag for Genma. (She secretly thought that his long bangs were a nuisance).

Three weeks after, Hayate and Genma decided to take matters into their own hands since Bagoomi wasn't keen on telling them Sanate's whereabouts. They followed a worried Bagoomi to Leaf Hospital. Bagoomi wasn't paying attention, and without knowing led the boys to a very sick Sanate in Konoha Hospital.

Through the window on the third floor, they were horrified when they saw ugly purple bruises on her arms and legs, perhaps the whole body! Sanate looked so weak and helpless. Hayate and Genma crashed into the room and demanded an explanation from their sensei.

Their abrupt announcement gave Sanate a heart attack. Literally. Bagoomi immediately ushered the boys out while the medicc-nins hurriedly tend to her exaggerated illnesses. They were deeply puzzled for this was the second time. They had never treated this strange sickness in any other person, only Sanate. And it had happened twice to her.

Later, Bagoomi told Hayate and Genma about Sanate's past and her mission records, plus the fact that she was accepted to join anbu at such a young age because of her father's insistence.

Her father was pushing Sanate too hard.

* * *

Sajou was a workaholic after Sanate disappeared during that 8-year duration. He never understood how someone could love another so deeply. _Even if I have a wife, my love for her will never rival the love I have for my family._ Sajou was very set in his thinking.

He remembered when Sanate came back, she was interrogated countless times by Morino Ibiki to ensure her loyalty. He resented the fact people couldn't seem to trust her after all she has done for Konoha.

_She even suffered 'Blood Defect' for it. _'Blood defect' was a fatal illness that only affects the Otagus. The body will start to reject the body minerals and nutrients, resulting in an unbalanced and disruptive osmosis process by the body cells.

_Otou-san and Okaa-san did not even stop her and let her develop that illness. _

Sajou was very disgruntle that his parents were keeping quiet of the illness to see how far Sanate could go into developing a bloodline technique before succumbing to the effects of the fatal disease (bruises appearing mysteriously etc.)

Yes, Otagus possess some sort of doujutsu, a special bloodline ability regarding their eyes. Their eyes are not as powerful as the Sharingan or the Byakugan, it doesn't even have a fancy name to go with it! However, only those born with the Otagu name have them.

With those eyes, an Otagu is blessed with the ability to copy anything just by one look. This also means that Otagus are blessed with excellent memory.

Otagus make good undercover agents. They can imitate any demonstrated action. Although the Otagu eye seems to relate some of its abilities with the Sharingan, they cannot predict the opponents' movements.

On the plus side, an Otagu can copy another bloodlimit's jutsu, even though it is reserve only among the family of that bloodline. An Otagu does not necessarily have to have the conditions required to perform another bloodlimit's jutsu, although it does take years to master it.

But, beware! Those who push themselves to fully master a bloodlimit jutsu flawlessly will suffer 'Blood Defect' . It was a pity actually. As a result, many Otagus died trying. So, the ancestors had come up of another way, which is to modify the very jutsu itself to claim it as their own.

Modifying jutsus was not an easy task, but Sajou's father, Sagara and sister, Sanate had succeeded in doing it. In turn, they had written almost a thousand modified bloodlimit jutsus during the years before Sanate left.

_She had suffered so much…_

After her return, Sajou began to slow down with his work. He was a jounin at 15, just one year earlier than Sanate. Sajou believed that Sanate could've been a jounin earlier, if not for Saaonari. Sanate was too worried about Saaonari's safety during the Chuunin Exams that she purposely failed 3 times so that she can join Saaonari's Team to take the exam.

Sanate succeeded, whereas Saaonari failed and blamed it on Sanate's over-protectiveness.

_Sanate's final match was before Saaonari's. Victory was in Sanate's hands. _

_However, during the middle of the fight, Saaonari realized that her memory was getting hazy, her chakra was faltering, and her jutsus became clumsy. Before her opponent could deliver a fatal strike, Sanate interrupted the match. Her intention was not of evil intent and everyone could see that she did it to save Saaonari._

_Saaonari did not thank Sanate, because she refused to believe that she was not of pure blood and blamed Sanate for 'humiliating' her in public._

_After that, Saaonari vandalized Sanate's study and the 'gu zheng' that saved father's life. Irrational behavior, _Sajou thought. After that incident, Sanate was called for an A-rank mission with Kakashi and Yondaime. She never looked back and kept accepting missions, busied herself in the Academy and occupied herself with her new student, Kurenai.

Sanate gave up teaching Saaonari the family jutsus, leaving it to their father.

* * *

The cookies Neji baked were still in Hinata's backpack. Although it had been days, the cookies remain crunchy, as if it was fresh from the oven. Who knew Neji would instill chakra in those cookies to keep them warm.

Genius.

---

Sanate and Hinata were nearing Bird Country's border. They decided to take a rest on top of a tree. The weather was getting hot, so Sanate took off her knee-length robe and slung it on her shoulder. She wore a spaghetti strapped top and very short shorts. She had bandages on her right knee.

Hinata, on the other hand, opted a more conservative attire: spencer and bermuda shorts. Her huge overcoat was tied around her waist.

"Why did you choose me?" Hinata asked, out of the blue.

Sanate adjusted her cloth slippers before making eye contact with Hinata. She replied, "Because I find that you and I are quite similar. You have a sister and had experienced nasty family politics, plus we both adore blonde hunks."

Hinata blushed under Sanate's tease. "I-I am sure you lead a much more better life than me."

"Well, Hinata. Don't make any assumptions. I was born during the war period into a family ridden with countless family politics and backstabbing after my father was chosen to be the heir. He was the youngest among his six siblings. Jealousy issued and the clan was divided. My uncles and aunts," Sanate said quietly, "did not hold any respect for my father. They spread nasty rumours and eventually plotted to assassinate him, Subami, my mother and me."

Hinata gasped.

"They never succeeded in their pathetic attempts. My father was a strong adversary. His love for his siblings vanished just as soon as the first attempt was made. He never wanted to take over, but it was because it was my grandfather's death wish, he had complied. He had hope for the same support within his brothers and sisters, but they never return the same kindness he once offered.

I was undergoing strict training at the age of three. I had to listen to the detractors and still keep my head held high. But alas! I was very affected by it due to my weak mentality. My cousins emotionally abused me, but they dare not hurt me physically, for I am still the heir to the Head. I constantly depended on my parents for comfort, reassurance and protection.

However, my mother was not comfortable in displaying affection. She sees tears as wasteful whereas my dad exercised his authority to discipline those who made me cry. Then at my 5th birthday, mother bought me a 'gu zheng' and thus, the musical instrument had become my sole confidante. I was so lonely, so over-protected and ironically, scorned by my closest relatives at the same time.

Through time, I had learnt to use the 'gu zheng' as a medium of attack. During that crisis, Orochimaru had come to Oto."

"Wait a minute, Oto is situated in Ricefield Country. Y-You're from Ricefield Country."

Sanate nodded. "Yes, I am. My family had a flourishing business in the production if paper. We were influential. I remembered Orochimaru came to see my father. My father flatly refused Orochimaru's proposal to help him in obtaining Oto under his influence. His proposal also meant conquering and my father, being a patriotic man refused. However, his siblings were tired of waiting for my father to step down. I believe they took the opportunity and secretly met up with Orochimaru."

**A/N:** I can't remember some of the Sound Four's name. So, pardon for some name errors.


	8. Chapter 8: Naruto Alert!

**Author's Note:** You're right on the perception, Dragon! Sanate's past was bleak, but her future is bright, for her terrible past had instill the strong will in her. And thus, I believe Hinata can come out of her shell and start believing in herself, and in turn help others to believe in themselves as well.

Hehe. _Naruto-kun _influence!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Shame.

* * *

Chapter 8: Naruto Alert!

After receiving an urgent message from Hidden Sand, Tsunade dispatched Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi on a mission: Rescue Gaara! (Adds a little here: From Unknown Forces).

They raced against time, along with a very concerned Temari to Suna. Once they arrived, they were informed by a Sand-nin that a poisoned Kankuro will die if the day ends. Sakura said confidently, "Take me to him. I can heal him."

However, once they reached into the ward, the travelers stopped dead in their tracks.

Kankuro was sipping from a bowl held by the most unlikely person.

Dainty fingers that supported the bowl for Kakuro frozed, then quivered slightly. She felt a hand, callous and rough enveloped hers, a non-verbal action saying, "I can handle it from here." Kankuro's touch was reassuring.

She blushed, but learnt to hide it quickly. "Sip every last drop and rest after you do," Hinata told him.

Meanwhile, Naruto was busily fending off Chiyo's forthcoming attack on Kakashi until her partner commented on Kakashi's youth. "Chiyo, he's too young to be the White Fang…"

"Eh?" Chiyo opened an eye a little wider and stepped back.

While Naruto was demanding the Thousand-Year-Old Chiyo (whom he described as 'wrinkly with plenty of molds') an explanation on her aggression towards his sensei/partner, Sakura noted Hinata's suave repertoire. However, she was immoderately surprised at her presence here.

"Hinata-chan…," Sakura started.

Naruto's ears perked up suddenly. His blue eyes averted from the unappealing grandmother to the 'shy, weird' girl he had known 2 ½ years ago. Even though he had stood stupefied by the scene, he couldn't tell if that was the Hyuuga girl. He just couldn't place a finger on it, although he did feel something familiar about her.

Perhaps he had not seen her eyes.

Now, with confirmed apperception, Naruto asked shamelessly, "Hinata? What are you doing here?"

Hinata's heart palpitated. She did not expect to see Naruto so soon, especially on a mission. Phlegm started to fill into her throat; her fingers itch, longing to fidget.

Kankuro noticed the prolonged silence. He used to be slightly exasperated by it. However, as time passed, he had grown accustom to it.

He had also come to like Hinata after she had convinced him through small and simple gestures that she genuinely cares for Gaara. He had seen the results, and he liked the effect she had on his little brother.

Hinata came to Hidden Sand for the first time after her visit to Bird Country. Naturally, she wasn't traveling alone. Sanate was with her, mostly for country affairs and she insisted on Hinata coming along. Sanate never wasted an opportunity or time to train Hinata. Apparently, she took the sensei-responsibility very seriously.

"Na- " Hinata began to greet Naruto politely, but she was promptly encircled by lean arms and her vision was shrouded by blonde bunches.

"Hinata… Thank you," Temari said gratefully, with a breath of relief.

"It was… nothing, Temari," Hinata patted the older girl on the back. "We have to focus on saving Gaara now," Hinata said, her voice thick with emotion.

Hinata's determined voice brought a whole new difference to everyone's spirit. Her statement had ignited a firey enthusiasm and fierce courage. Sakura quickly saw through Hinata's look of determination, just like Naruto's. It was more subtle, but with a powerful effect.

_Hinata…_Naruto thought, while his eyes was transfixed on her.

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were ready. Temari offered to join, but was held back by Baki. So, Chiyo became another addition to their group.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto bellowed.

"I'm coming with you," Hinata said, and added, "Don't you dare stop me."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but saw no point in it. Instead, he felt Hinata has changed a lot, but he did not have a chance to tell her yet. A grin started to form on his masculine face and he gave her a penetrating stare.

Hinata recoiled slightly beneath his gaze. She dared her eyes to hold the glances between them. She saw his eyes shone with pride and kindness.

"Great. Let's go quickly."

Hinata vowed secretly: _I will show you, Naruto-kun, that I have changed a lot._

Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw two figures coming towards their direction from Sand. _Sajou and Sasaki…

* * *

_

"I can't believe she just dumped us there! How could she! And all the while I thought she was sweet, kind and gentle… not to mention honest! She should be running to us and telling us!" Sasaki twitched his freckled nose indignantly.

"Well, you know Hinata, always thinking of our safety first," Sajou said, quickening his pace. "At least we found out quickly from Temari."

"Yeah well, she should tell us! We're her teammates!" Sasaki said obstinately.

Sajou rolled his eyes at Sasaki's remark. "We are assigned together for this mission only. And besides, you're helping out at the border and I'm with my sister. How can she go to two places at once?"

Sasaki snickered, "Haven't you heard of Shadow Replication?"

Sajou's face coloured a little. "Maybe she wanted to do this alone. The blonde kid is there."

"Naruto?" Sasaki said darkly.

Sajou mentally slapped himself. He should not have said that. This would only rouse Sasaki's jealousy. It was no secret that Hinata was the apple of Sasaki's eye, though he never admitted it.

Sasaki fumed inside. _First that dog-guy, now the prancing yellow midget. _

Sasaki remembered his first encounter with Hinata. He wanted to welcome her to Bird Country his way by scaring the beejesus out of her. They were at the Daimyou's compound.

Unfortunately, he chose to morph into a very evil dude – Itachi. She seemed to be very well informed about the Uchiha clan and they battled. Sasaki was caught by surprised when she sprayed that gross, stinky, searing, awful and disgusting, and repulsive… (he went on and on with a myriad of unfriendly descriptions) liquid.

_My eyeballs hurt so much I had to be hospitalised for a week._

He then found out it was from her old teammate, Kiba. No, not his pee. It was from Kiba's dog, Akamaru. _That's some serious mixture of chemicals. What does he feed his dog?_

He made a mental note to punch Kiba the next time he sees him. _I don't know what he looks like. _Sasaki looked thoughtful for a second.

He'll ask Hinata later.

* * *

Hinata took the Chunnin exams the next year after one-year training with Sanate. She aced it and got everyone's attention, including her father's and Neji's. Neji was impressed and began to spar with her everyday.

Hiashi and Neji missed Hinata dearly, but both of them were too dignified to say anything. Hiashi was seriously considering Hinata to take up the position of Head; Neji was itching to ask Hinata how was the cookies he baked.

Hinata skillfully avoided his queries, but Neji began to get obsessed with it and made it his job to ask her everyday since she came back.

One day, he cornered her and was beginning to ask the very same question, until he found that no voice came out! Hinata had tapped his Adam's Apple once, only once, and he began to feel his throat clogging up.

She did give him an answer though. It went like this: "Your cookies were… tasteless. B-But I think your chakra-swivelling technique in them is very creative."

Neji saw Hinata bit her lip when she said 'tastelss'. _It must be even worse than tasteless._

"I believe with more practice, niisan will produce a mouth-watering batch of chocolate chip cookies.," Hinata said kindly.

"What's wrong with my cookies!" Neji asked harshly, his Byakugan activated.

Hinata gave him a wistful look and disappeared into a puff of smoke. And in her place was a section of a log.

* * *

_Back to the mission..

* * *

_

"Hey, Sajou. I sense a large am- " Sasaki couldn't finish his sentence because a thick vine came out from nowhere and started to strangle him.

Sajou unsheathed his fish-tail daggers and threw it at the wriggling vine before Sasaki's face turned into a deeper shade of purple. His weapon sliced through the vines and boomerang back to the thrower.

Sasaki flipped in mid-air to dodge the oncoming onslaught of multiple vines, seemingly growing hastely from the forest ground.

The enemy observed from a tree and said to himself, "Don't they look good to chew?" He licked his lips and emerged from inside the tree.

_Akatsuki!_ Sasaki noted the flying red clouds on his black coat. A large vine netting loomed behind him, charging forward to catch him in its bindings.

Sajou immediately recognized the jutsu. _Zetsu! What the hell is he doing here?_

Hinata cried frantically, "Akatsuki member closing in!" Her Byakugan was activated.

Not far off, she also witnessed her other 2 teammates troubled by a cleverly hidden Akatsuki comrade. She took note on the shrubbery attacks and formulated a plan. She was in no hurry to help them, because all she can see were two Shadow Replications fighting with the Venus-fly trap guy.

"Who is it, Hinata?" Kakashi asked urgently, although he already have an inkling of the said intruder.

"Uchiha--"

Naruto clenched his fists. He was thinking of Sasuke.

"Itachi." Her voice barely above a whisper.

_Sasuke's brother. The man he wants to kill. _Naruto gritted his teeth.

The team dispersed into a group of twos and threes and hid behind bushes. Hinata was up in a tree.

A gust of wind blew, unsettling the leaves about. Someone landed into the clearing. All those around him held their breath.

"Come, come. No need to play hide-and-seek with me," Uchiha Itachi said.

Before they could even turned around to look, each of them were faced by a Itachi Bunshin, who smirked evilly and said, "Because I've found you."

Kakashi scouted out the real Itachi and remarked that Mangekyou requires a high amount of chakra. "How bad has your eyes become?" Kakashi asked a surprised Itachi.

Hinata meanwhile was busy fighting Itachi Bunshin.

"Hyuuga Hinata, we meet again."

Hinata tried for his liver. However, he was too quick for her Byakugan taijitsu attacks and reappeared behind her, kunai at her neck…

As Team Gai travels, Pakkun and Neji are alerted to an incoming presence.

"There's a large amound of chakra coming this way," Neji alerted his team.

Suddenly, Samehada rises from the ground like a shark fin and Kisame emerges to confront Gai. Gai, however, asked, "Who are you?"

Kisame sniggered at his forgetfulnessbut quickly took action and summoned a large body of water. Lee, TenTen and Neji all launch attacks at Kisame but he is able to avoid taking any damage.

Kisame silently thought, _These brats are quite good._

Gai continued to attack Kisame and managed to steal Samehada away from him. Neji, TenTen and Lee all launch an attack but become captured in Mizu Bunshin prisons. As Gai goes to strike Kisame with Samehada, scales emerged from the handle to slice his hand. With the three younger ninja imprisoned, Kisame gloats that now the true battle can begin...


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **

Hey! I was actually thinking along the same lines as you, DragonMan! Although I don't think Naruto will laugh about it.

Yet.

And well, Gaara and Naruto have the same fate. Since Hinata is attracted to Naruto, she can very well be attracted to Gaara (if given the chance in manga!).

Anyways, she'll still be engaged to a kage. It is either a Hokage or a Kazekage. ;p

To Jenn: I'll keep in mind. Thx for reading and actually paying attention to what I'm writing. :D

**Disclaimer: **Same story.

Chapter 9:

"We meet again, Hinata," Itachi sneered.

Even with her back turned, Hinata could feel the sharp end of the kunai digging into her overcoat and the other kunai was held close to her neck. Too close to the main arteries.

Hinata's breath shortened. She knew Itachi was not a merciful man, and she knew she had only seconds to act.

Without saying a word, Hinata leaned back, swung an elbow at his gut and used 'Gentle Fist' on his wrist. Itachi was very surprised when Hinata leaned back, but even more surprised when the kunai behind her back did not pierce through. It was as if it met a solid brick wall.

Itachi Bunshin felt his blood circulation was severely cut off at the wrist, as well as his chakra. The clone felt his whole body numbing. He could not understand it, until he saw chakra radiating from her elbow in the shape of a knife. It not only closed off tenketsu points, it had also internally damaged multiple organs.

The organs in his lower abdomen burst at the impact.

Itachi Bunshin gritted his teeth to avoid shrieking in pain, because pride matters. Although he knew he was nearing his end, he conjured up a genjutsu – Illusionary Milieu.

Hinata turned around quickly enough to see him performing some hand seals before disappearing into scores of crows. Too late.

She was under his spell.

She knew Itachi will be trying his best to torture her, because of _that _day. Hinata remembered very well what happened _that_ day… and she will revive that very moment that had caused him great shock and agony.

Reaching into a secret compartment inside her overcoat, she uncovered a familiar bottle with the same content. It had been refilled.

She scanned the area for her companions and instantaneously cut off the flow of her chakra when she found them. The Chakra Shield (which had acted as second skin to Hinata) peeled off and she deactivated her Byakugan. Hinata's Byakugan is strong enough to see through genjutsu fields.

Once she had pinpointed everybody's position and rid herself of the genjutsu, she realized that Naruto was caught in Itachi's illusion trap.

Wasting no time at all, Hinata threw the bottle with all her might, taking care of her aim and direction. On the safe side, she attached chakra strings on the bottle for last minute change of aim.

Itachi saw the bottle whizzing towards him on the left. He immediately recognized the foul perpetrator. He will not suffered its effects twice!

With one flick of his cloak, the bottle bounced off. Sensing Itachi's agitation towards the seemingly harmless bottle, Kakashi lunged for it. Itachi tried to stop Kakashi from obtaining the bile.

As Kakashi's fingers closed around the tube, Itachi unleashed a Goukakyou fireball at the Leaf-ninja. So happens that Sakura, Chiyo and Naruto were behind him. Sakura and Chiyo had dispelled the genjutsu around Naruto. All of them managed to jump away in time, however, only a hole remains where Kakashi once stood.

Smoke cleared, and Itachi smirked.

Before he could rejoice, the nifty vessel flew towards him in a zigzag wave. The lid plopped open. A dull groan escaped his lips when he was hit by two attacks. Emerging from the ground, Kakashi delivered an uppercut while the bottle turned upside down to release its impure fluid.

Akamaru's piss was really acting up in Itachi's eyes. Itachi knew that he was grappling about a Kakashi Kage Bunshin when the genjutsu he thrown at him did not work. A few mintes later, the acidic liquid was seeping into his eyeballs. His eyes were blistering.

The icky, polluted, stinking and sullied au jus blinded his Sharingan. At that very moment, Itachi felt… vulnerable.

Itachi was sitting duck, and he knew it.

"Naruto, now!" Kakashi yelled.

In a split second, Naruto and his Kage Bunshin clone unleashed Oodoma Rasengan (Big Ball Rasengan)!

Itachi is defeated.

"…"

Everyone was speechless when they stared down at Itachi's corpse. Team Gai was also wondering about the same thing…

* * *

In Hidden Sand, the village council was discussing the need to quickly select a Kazekage to show strength to the other villages.

Kankurou was angered that they are giving up on Gaara. They, however, commented that something similar was done when they selected his father after Sandaime Kazekage disappeared mysteriously. They spent too much time searching for him, rather than moving on.

"Gaara will not die. I guarantee you that," a smooth and confident said. Her words made every administrator look at her.

"How would you know?" One of them asked.

Sanate, garbed in kage robes minus the wide-brim chapeau, gave everyone a seraphic look and murmured a word, "Chiyo."

Sanate walked towards the 4 Kazekage statues, her long white cloak swishing on the stone floors. "I can substitute Gaara's place until he comes back. I am afterall one of the Torikage."

Ah, yes. During the 2 and a half years, Bird Country had risen to fame besides having an array of exotic and rare birds, the country is also known for its unique central ninja system and the gender of its leaders. Daimyou Toki is a woman of caliber, as such as Piatten Aniki, the founder of Hidden Song.

Aniki called Sanate over to surprise her with her creation – Hidden Song. To lead a ninja village was Aniki's ambition. She had wanted Sanate to lead with her as an equal and also act as a connection to other countries.

Since Fire and Ricefield Country see Sanate as a traitor, Aniki offered her a position she coldn't refuse. Even so, Sanate did refuse. Initially. What got her to accept was a mystery, although the villagers of Hidden Song knew a great fight had issued along with an effeminate-looking man. (It's Nuzochi, if you're wondering).

Their fight had caused the river that flowed next to the city to widen to considerable lengths. In par with Sanate's acceptance, she also accepted her family duty. Her father, Sagara was getting old, and it was time to pass the family seal to the most gifted and talented individual in the family.

There were no objections from her siblings and a few surprises were in store. Her mother had already opened a pastry branch in Bird a few years back before Sanate returned. In the end, the whole family decided to move to Bird.

Hidden Song has 3 Torikages; each taking turns to monitor the city's defenses and also act as a trump card to defeating enemies within borders. The other two travel to keep ties strong between countries and also help allied countries when needed. The village is situated in the city itself. Daimyou Toki has no qualms about it.

* * *

Sajou and Sasaki arrived to where Hinata is at. Everyone there, except Hinata were stunned at their presence.

"What took you?" Kakshi asked, trying to start a rapport.

The two of them were silent when they stared at the corpse.

"He is not one of the Akatsuki. How did he- ?" Sasaki asked, bewildered.

"_Shouten no Jutsu,"_ Sajou said harshly. "They purposely did it to delay us." However, a little voice said in the back of his mind: _Zetsu seemed very real. He is real!_

Naruto wanted to ask who they were, but Gaara's situation was more important. It's far more important than an introduction from the two newcomers. Although, Naruto noticed the strange symbol on their headband, strangely enough, the taller, older guy had two headbands – strange symbol and very surprisingly, Leaf as well.

_He seems so familiar…_Naruto thought uneasily.

Kakashi motioned them to leave the place quickly.

The air was grim as the group journeyed through dense forests. Occasionally, they passed by marshes and swamps and also turfs of bare land.

Along the way, Chiyo states some countries could control the bijuu power and imbue them into persons. "Once properly synchronized with the demon, the ninja gets their power." No one said a word as all were listening intently to Chiyo's deduction.

"Sand itself has had three jinchuuriki in its history," the grandmother continued. "Such reverse balance must then be used when extracting the demon, and when fully extracted, the result is death for the host."

Hinata closed her eyes momentarily, worry and concern for Gaara starting to affect her emotionally. She felt anxious and tensed. Without her noticing, she had subconsciously prompted her Byakugan to stay active throughout the entire journey. Weariness washed over her.

_Gaara could die any minute now. Stay focus, Hinata! _

Naruto was moving at an incredible speed, distancing himself from the group.

"Naruto! Don't go too far!" Kakashi bellowed.

Sasaki rolled his eyes and huffed at Naruto's impatience. With a burst of speed from the fair-headed Bird-nin, he caught up to Naruto.

Sajou cursed silently, _It's not the time to show off, Dumbass!_ He quickly stole a look at Hinata beside him, but saw empty space.

Hinata caught up with Chiyo and began to lapse into a conversation with her and also Kakashi in the tow. Sajou could only make out words like 'Naruto', 'influence', 'change', 'misunderstood' and 'smilar dreams'.

"Hey, kid!" Sasaki barked.

Naruto turned to look at the annoying source of voice. He was in no mood to talk.

"Tokugawa Sasaki. Bird-nin. Hinata's teammate. Bird Shadow's apprentice. You?" There was smugness in his voice.

_Hinata's teammate? Bird Shadow? When did---?_

Naruto ignored Sasaki and greeted Team Gai warmly. Sasaki was not happy and slunked off to be with Hinata.

"Who are they?" Gai pointed at Sasaki and Chiyo.

"This is Chiyo, a thousand-year-old Sand Elder and this," Kakashi jerked his head towards a pretty boy, "is… hmmm… I'm not really sure."

Sasaki introduced himself smoothly, "Tokugawa Sasaki from Bird Country."

While Gai and Kakashi remarked on the **Gofuu Kekkai - Five Seal Barrier, **Hinata took out a blank scroll from her backpack. She began to write kanji characters and drew odd symbols, aligning them into a diamond in the middle of the scroll. Hinata finished the seal in brief time. She pocketed it impetuously and turned her attention to Kakashi's explanation on the Five Seal Barrier.

Neji narrowed his eyes…


	10. Chapter 10: My Dear Friend

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer**: Okaaaay. How many times must I repeat this? -.-'

Naruto changed to his Kyuubi appearance.

Hinata noticed that, too. She lowered her head to the right; her eye-lids drooped to cover half her eyes as she recalled her encounter with Gaara…

"_Hinata-sama?" _

_Hinata looked up from her tea at Gaara. The thin wisp of smoke fluttered in a dream-like state from her tea, waved uncertainly in front of Hinata's face._

"_Yes, Gaara-kun?" _

"_May I have more of your tea?"_

_On hearing this, Hinata stopped stirring her tea and gave him a rosy smile. She liked it that Gaara enjoyed her tea. She got up quickly to pour him some more._

"_Hinata-sama…"_

"_Hinata will be fine." Hinata caught herself from saying it. Likewise, Gaara was stunned and he also noted her stricken expression. His voice became hard._

"_No. Hinata-same, I…"_

_Hinata interrupted and said firmly, "Hinata is fine." She knew she had to be careful of expressing herself in front of Gaara, because she knew he was fragile emotionally and any 'glitches' on her features might give him the wrong impression. Although she had been here for a few weeks, Hinata knew a great deal about Gaara from Sanate-sensei._

"_Hinata…" Gaara tested her name without the suffix; every syllable rolled of his tongue expertly. "Do you think I am… capable of protecting the Village?"_

_Hinata traced a finger down a shoulder-length lock of hair, pushing it to the back of her ear. "Why are you asking me that?"_

_Gaara was momentarily setback. "I…"_

_She gave him a good-natured smile. "You know it in yourself. You want to protect your people, using your powers for goodness, putting it in good use. You are already trying to put in effort to connect with the villagers at large… and that is something. That is a small step, but it is a very brave step."_

Hinata…

"_You know that, right?"_

Yes, I do, Hinata. _Gaara placed his hand on hers after she finished pouring tea. He brushed back Hinata's long indigo bangs, his thumb rested at the corner of her eyes, his palm covered the corner of her cheek._

_He gave her a smile of gratitude and said, "Don't cover your face with your hair. I would like to have a clearer view of my… friend."_

Hinata cherished that moment and other fond memories when she was in Suna. When she finally came back to reality, she withdrew a kunai, an unusually long kunai. She was prepared.

The cave entrance was utterly destroyed by Sakura's enormous strength. As the rubble and dust cleared, Hinata was not prepared to meet the challenge that lay ahead.

Neither was Naruto.

"Gaa-ra…" she said barely a whisper.

Naruto kept on yelling for Gaara to wake up. He wouldn't believe that Gaara is really dead. _Gaara cannot die!_

_Too much pain…_Naruto and Hinata felt a stab in their hearts.

Naruto wanted to charge forward and retrieve Gaara's body, ignoring Kakashi's logic. However, he felt a small hand clamped down on his wrist. Kakashi also jumped in Naruto's way.

"Naruto," Hinata's voice was clear. She repeatd Kakashi's warning, "Don't be hasty."

Naruto wanted to shake off her grip. Sasaki noted Naruto's upcoming roughness with Hinata and was on his guard, a diamond-shaped disc ready, obscured in his hand.

"Sasaki…" Sajou said warningly as he unseathed a scroll from his pouch.

"Naruto," Hinata repeated. "Gaara depends on us to rescue him. We cannot afford to make rash and silly mistakes that will cost us our lives. _He needs us alive_."

The Kyuubi face turned to look at Hinata. What met him was a gaze full of steel, remorse and cool pity. Her expressive eyes convinced him. His Kyuubi façade faded.

Deidera noted Hinata's influence on the Kyuubi-boy. _Sanate's apprentice. This should be very interesting._

However, for now, he wanted to lure the Kyuubi out to add to the Akatsuki's "Jinchuuriki" collection.

"Now, now, Uncle Sasori. My taste in art is no less than yours. We just have different interest in this vast field. I relish in making bombs and you, in puppets."

Deidera and Sasori's debate over the nature of art infuriated Naruto. Although his rash rage has lessen somewhat from Hinata's convincing persuasion, he is still overcome by a feeling of honorable bonds. Naruto summoned a large Shuriken and threw it at them, but his effort was met with a simple flick from Sasori's metal tail.

His attack seemed… non-chalant to the two Akatsuki member.

"Deidera…" Sasori said warningly.

Deidera gave Uncle Sasori a cheeky smile. "I'll leave!" He puts up his hands in a surrender art. His bird scooped up Gaara's lifeless body into his mouth and both him and his owner flew out of the cave.

"Hey, WAIT! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Naruto yelled and began to chase after Deidera. Kakashi hastily chased after Naruto and Hinata followed.

"Sajou, Sasaki! Stay here to help Sakura and Chiyo-sama." She disappeared into the woods, going after Kakashi and Naruto.

"But Hinata!" Sasaki spluttered.

Chiyo cut in and said to all 3 of them. "This is my fight. All three of you are no match for him. I will fight him alone."

Sajou understood. Sasaki just kept quiet. He knew this was personal to Chiyo.

"No," Sakura surprisingly interjected this understandable significant seriousness.

In that crunch, the walkie-talkies on Sajou and Sasaki beeped. Kakashi wanted them to help the others to fight off troublesome doppelgangers. Both of them took off, leaving the two female behind to battle the dangerous Akatsuki member.

"You think they can handle him?" Sasaki asked Sajou.

"Chiyo knows all the puppet tricks in the book and Sakura… is like Tsunade."

"You compared her with Tsunade. She must really be something," Sasaki adjusted his collar.

Sajou shrugged. "I find the three of them, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke are very much like the three Legendary Sannins." Suddenly, Sajou sensed something coming at them.

Sharply, he pushed Sasaki out of the way as a thick vine was hurling at great speed towards them. Sasaki was about to land on soft ground, but his landing morphed into a series of thorny nettings.

Sasaki twisted his body, so his back was aiming at the potentially harmful bulk. Three more vines shot out seemingly from inside the shadows at Sajou from behind. However, the simultaneous attacks were futile.

His greeny tentacles froze and melted away, without even coming to close contact with them. Sajou and Sasaki did not make a move to dodge it.

"Disappointed, Zetsu?" Sasaki taunted. "As long as one of the torikage is still living, our backs are always protected by them. They are the eyes on our backs, repelling deceitful and sneaky attacks from dishonourable losers like you."

Sajou said, "That's enough information said, Sasaki. _Shouninkanmon fun'iki._" (Summoning Witness Atmosphere musical)

A beautiful dark solid object appeared in Sajou's hands. The design is lovely, ancient and detailed; its size is comparable to a baby crocodile.

Sharp music sliced through the tense moment, cleaving through advancing shrubbery, echoing throughout.

Sasaki obtained a long scythe just by adjusting the existing sabre he always carried on missions. Two metal rings were attached to the edge of the blade.

"_Chaimu gigaku!" _(Chime ancient song)

Sasaki's chime song coupled up with Sajou's Witness Atmosphere proved to be a potent force, knocking out trees and rocks in the vicinity. Animals around the area weren't affected.

Sajou heard a terse grunt. He pinpointed his aim at the source of the sound, expecting Zetsu to come out of his hiding place.

Suddenly, a dirty green vine extended out, forming 5 claws with each one lined with fine thorns.

"Since you're protected from the back, I'll attack you from the front," Zetsu laughed maniacally.

Sajou barely scraped through with his limbs intact. His immediate changed in playing had halted the advancement of the claw momentarily.

Whistling was heard and Sajou cursed Sasaki for his impulsiveness. 6 birds of all kind obediently appeared at Sasaki's command. They helped Sasaki ward off lattices, threatening to closed in on him.

Meanwhile, Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata were chasing Deidera.

Hinata and Kakashi tried in vain to keep up with the chakra-bursting Naruto.

"Naruto!" Hinata called out. Her Byakugan was activated and she saw more than she wanted to.

She saw Sajou and Sasaki drove into a _Mori _ninjutsu (forest illusion). They were giving Zetsu all they have, but were oblivious that they were trapped in the disillusionment created by their enemy.

Hinata made a decision.

"Kakashi-sama. I have to assist my teammates in battle. Please give me permission to leave this chase," Hinata said hurriedly.

Kakashi nodded. Truth be told, he was surprised Hinata was so anxious about Gaara and he was, on the other hand, very interested in her improvement. He wondered about the forbidden techniques Sanate had taught the renown Hyuuga heiress. During the Chuunin, Hinata had shown none of it, but he knew she had learnt at least a few.

Hinata raced after Naruto and fell in step next to him. "Naruto," she said.

"What?" Naruto asked gruffly.

She continued in a subdued voice, "I will leave Gaara to you. I have to help Sajou-sama and Sasaki-kun."

_Uncle Sajou and that sandy-haired Song-nin._

"Naruto," Hinata paused and lifted a hand to touch his cheek, but changed her mind. She rested her hand on his shoulder instead. "I am relying on you to bring Gaara back."

Naruto regarded Hinata's remark as a plea, not a demand. He was touched at her subtlety ad he could see that she holds a considerable amount on affection towards Gaara.

"I promise, Hinata." Naruto reached his hand out to pat on her hand sympathetically, but she either was not aware of it or was in a hurry to help her teammates, Hinata had already withdrawn her hand on his shoulder.

She hopped away from the two and concentrate on saving Sajou and Sasaki from the trap cleverly set up by Zetsu.


	11. Chapter 11: Hinata's Timely Arrival

**Chapter 11: Hinata's Timely Arrival**

Disclaimer: i DON'T own any of them.

Author's note: Sorry for the spelling errors in the previous chapter. I was soooo/extremely tired when I typed it…. I'm trying to make the relationship of Gaara/Hinata/Naruto evasive since I have other guys in mind for Hinata to really develop.

I haven't described her experience of womanhood. Yet. And her emotions, feelings and thoughts about the opposite sex. I wonder if I should go through all that…

* * *

Dark beryl hair whipped past her shoulders, straying behind. Hinata felt fresh droplets of dew on her cheeks, as she zipped past a tree shedding its leaves. She carefully maneuvered across a tangle of branch webs with great precision. Not a rustle was heard.

She was getting close. Her lateral veins bulging at the side, aching at the constant use. Yet, it stayed up. Hinata's Byakugan saw that her friends were clouded in thick mist, the powerful jutsu that threatened to envelope them. Her piercing stare penetrated through the illusion and she saw Sajou trying to dodge every attack hurled at him and at the meantime, trying to aim his playing at the now tightly-bounded Sasaki.

Sasaki's eagle-summoning ninpou was futile against Zetsu's attacks. They had already disappeared in a puff of smoke. As Sasaki was fixed in the tight bonds of tree roots, Hinata could see that the root growth was gaining in width as it sucks Sasaki's chakra. Sasaki was in danger of being overwhelmed into the tuber and he was fast suffocating.

He was turning bluish-purple.

Hinata could hear the rippling and tearing of his muscles as he struggled further to escape from the death grip. She emphathises his pain so vividly, she could even hear his laboured breath. However, she knew Sasaki would never cry out of pain because masculine pride mattered to him.

Sajou kept yelling at Sasaki 'not to give up' and that 'I will come get you'…

Her legs were pumping even faster than before.

"I can get there in time. I must!" Hinata mentally told herself.

However, a shift of a branch tripped her and sent her flying into a readily made leaf-pit trap. Realising it sooner, Hinata thrust her palm forward.

"Air Palm Thrust!" Chakra flew out of her open palm as it hit the leaf-pit. A shrill scream was heard and then died away.

Hinata flipped and rolled on the ground as vines started to attack her from above. She eluded their attacks fastidiously, assiduously avoiding contact with them as her chakra is the only things that could keep her alive and rescue her teammates.

The vines thumped hard onto the ground, denting the leaf-covered soil. The ground shifted to make way for emerging underground roots. Hinata leapt backward and executed a beautiful backflip.

But Zetsu saw that coming and willed a humongous yellow pod to force its way out from the ground. The yellow bud open and gobbled Hinata.

"HINATA!" Sajou screamed from a far-end.

"Mmmm. More fresh infant meat," Zetsu purred. Then, he continued maliciously, "No one can save you. No one _can_ escape my '_Mori Ankoku Ninjutsu'_."

Someone stepped out from a tree. A venus fly-trap emerged with billowing black cloak adorned with blood-red cloud apparitions.

"My sweet, we are going to have a grand feast," Zetsu said to himself.

Sajou gritted his teeth as his fingers were working abnormally fast on the string of his instrument. The perpetrator was standing right in front of him, shooting him a languid smile while effortlessly directing attacks without muttering or giving any infinitesimal signal.

"Why, what's the matter, Sajou?" Zetsu asked pleasantly.

"You bastard!"

Zetsu crooned. "In a few minutes, everything will be over. Nothing will be left. That's my job to see to that happening." The split-personality Zetsu licked his lips with anticipation.

* * *

Inside the yellow pod, Hinata was en masse with sticky fluid. 

_Sap cell_.

Hinata could feel them draining her chakra. On instinct, she suspended her chakra flow, blocking her own tenketsu points. There is one problem though: the fluid was so agglutinative. Her body and the sap cell were united like glue.

It was awful. She couldn't move a muscle with such restrictions.

Byakugan still activated, Hinata gazed beyond the yellow pod and her eyes rested on her teammates. Hinata's mind sedulously searched for an answer. Anything!

And then, she remembered.

"_Hinata, I've already taught you how to mould your chakra into a bullet-proof shield. Now, we would utilize our chakra to its full potential. Watch closely."_

_Sanate stood there for a second and next, she was bursting with azure chakra. Heat was radiating off her body as the chakra flared all over her. The chakra flame licked across her body. Sanate became a walking, talking, blazing furnace._

_Although 10 feet away, Hinata could feel the furnace of her chakra. Hinata endured the heat vigilantly._

"_I call this 'Jikkouchu Nenshou' (Internal Execution Combustion)_." _Sanate then put an index finger on her bottom lip. "Sshh. It's a forbidden technique."_

_Her sensei then started off explaining that if Hinata learnt this technique, it would be comparably rather advantageous, because the Hyuugas could normally utilize all of their tenketsu points to channel out chakra._

"_Since you're fully-fuelling your chakra, it would not hurt you only; others can feel the burn."_

_Before Sanate could go rant on the technique, Hinata asked curiously, "How did you know so much about the Hyuugas?"_

_Sanate chuckled and gave her a straightforward answer, "For one, I'm older than you and I'm good at observing little details. And I've never missed spectating a Chuunin Exam. Jounin Exams are much more confidential, so I won't leak out any information. Oh, I will also teach you how to defeat your own Byakugan friends with just a few simple jabs on their nerve ends."_

"_Acupuncture?" Hinata gave a wild guess._

"_Hickory nuts! You've got it! Since you brought it up, we'll begin an intensive training on it after you've mastered 'Jikkouchu Nenshou'."_

Hinata remembered that scene so theatrically, she could even hear Sanate's directions as if she was with her in the yellow pod.

"_First, halt your chakra flow. And then, open up all of your tenketsu points and release the chakra immediately in a strong fluid motion. Feel it spiraling inside. Remember now, you MUST force it out with your Byakugan activated._

_For my case, it is different…"_

A surge of blazing chakra drummed its way out. Instead of flowing within the chakra channels, it was spiraling outside of it. Hinata could also feel another set of chakra flowing within the channels, circuiting and fuelling the spiraling chakra.

Hinata felt an explosion on every of her tenketsu points.

A reverberation issued. There was no roar or a big bang, just a seductive hissing noise. The once ugly yellow pod was demeaned to a droopy withered plant, hanging on its singed stem. Its rubbery petals had been reduced to charcoal leaves; its sap vaporising.

Not a moment to loose, Hinata uncovered a scroll in her backpack. Although slimy from the sap, it is still a powerful tool. Zetsu snarled at Hinata and plenty of thorny vines lashed out at her.

Still in mid-air, Hinata performed her Shogun Kaiten beautifully and extraordinarily with only one hand for making the seals. Hinata wasn't aware of the one-hand seals as she bit the string binding the scroll off.

Before another attack commenced, Hinata focused all her energy-chakra onto her right arm and slammed her palm on the empty space in the middle of a diamond.

_Hinata. Are you trying to seal a ninjutsu?_ Sajou watched Hinata's green chakra flames deflating and transferred to the scroll she had written on it earlier. The diamond shone brightly and the rest of the scribbled kanji extended outward in its own respective line. There were 8 lines altogether.

Suddenly, before his eyes, the forest of vines, man-eating flowers and a constant sense of foreboding shriveled awkwardly. Zetsu was dumbfounded, abhorred at the unseemliness of Hinata's skill.

_That's what I like about you Hinata… You're full of surprises_, Sasaki was too beat up to give Hinata an adoring look. He was released from the suffocating grasp and fell onto his knees. He breathed in fresh air.

In a commanding voice, Sajou shouted for them. "Hinata! Sasaki! Hold Zetsu captive!"

Both Hinata and Sasaki adhered to his orders. They knew Sajou needs time to prepare his jutsu.

Sasaki commanded his scythe to reappear again and charged with lightning speed towards the snarling Zetsu.

"_Raikou Tateru! _(Lightning Slash)" Sasaki knew with his speed, aim and strength, no enemy could even register the pain.

Zetsu's sliced upper torso crumbled in a heap.

"Ichi… Ni… San… Yon… Go… Roku… toupotensharumen kumiawasejou!" (Equipotential Surface Combination Lock) Sajou chanted.

Six dark blue rectangular surfaces appeared. All of them lunged at Zetsu, who was just growing himself another upper body. Hinata also lunged at Zetsu, performing her clan's powerful taijutsu.

Open palm met with his new torso. Horror was written in Zetsu's grotesque features. However, he wasn't about to let the Byakugan-user go. Hinata's palm sank into his gut, his flesh wriggling around her arm.

Hinata tried in vain to escape. Her elbow disappeared into his gut in mere seconds. Fear started to set in to Hinata's eyes.

"Seal!" Sajou lamented. Sajou was too preoccupied with his sealing method that he fail to noticed Hinata's up-hill struggle with her limb currently attached to Zetsu's body.

Sasaki leapt towards Hinata and grunted as he forcefully pulled her lithe body away, dislocating her shoulder in the process. He carried a very injured Hinata some distance away from the Akatsuki member, right before the sealing method was completed.

Zetsu is now trapped in a semi-transparent coffin cage.

"How DARE you hurt… my…" Sasaki did not finish the sentence as he plunged towards Zetsu, his right arm withdrew back for maximum capacity. Sasaki thrust his whole arm forward. His chakra took the shape of his right arm and his powerful strength was transferred to the blow. His chakra arm extended into the cage.

Zetsu was met with a tremendous hit on his face. His whole body shook and bits and pieces of him splattered onto the insides of the cage.

"Sa..saki," Hinata looked at Zetsu frightfully.

"You idiot!" Sajou felt the tremor inside the cage as he was trying to hold it together with a steeple gesture of his hands.

Sajou then saw something truly extraordinary. Zetsu's remnants turned into red growth. It began to cover the inside of the cage in spidery red pepper-vines. Sajou felt his hands burning. Beads of sweat formed on the underside of his palms as he attempted to keep the cage intact.

However, Zetsu exerted more pressure and at last the cage broke. Poisonous vapour drained out from the enclosed space.

Sasaki IMMEDIATELY carried Hinata and Sajou away from there, stopping at least 15 kilometers away. Sasaki then resort to tending to his teammates' wounds, first looking at Sajou's seriously scorched palms even though he would prefer to heal his female counterpart before turning to his strict mentor.

Ugly bloody singed gashes were healed after a while, and he turned to Hinata's. Sasaki felt it and protested in his mind, "Shit! I'm almost out of chakra for Hinata's…" Still, Sasaki diligently oozed the rest of his chakra out to lessen the pain on Hinata's dislocated shoulder. His healing chakra was only enough to regroup her ligaments together. But till then, it was only a partial growth as Sasaki ran out of chakra in record time.

Hinata touched Sasaki's arm lightly. "It's okay, Sasaki."

"No, Hinata. The emergency kit is in my backpack back there. I'll go get it," Sasaki stood up and then he fell backwards.

"Uuugh!"

"Sasaki!"

"Relax, Hinata. He used up too much of his chakra," Sajou stood up and looked over Sasaki.

Sasaki knew he was in for a lecture. But he was surprised when Sajou said, "Hinata. Can you see the others?"

Hinata scanned the area and her eyes fell upon Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Chiyo and… Gaara in a forest clearing just 5 minutes away from them. Deidera was there as well.

Sajou slung Saski over his shoulder, ignoring Sasaki's protest and supported Hinata on the waist. He gathered Hinata's elaboration on the location and formed a map in his mind.

The three of them began to head out to seek the others.

Sajou noted that he lost yet again another gu zheng.


	12. Chapter 12: You Are Not Forgotten

**Chapter 12: You Are Not Forgotten**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**Author's Note**: I feel like I'm writing a manga filler of Hinata. Whoo-hoo! But I'm gonna change the future Masashi Kishimoto has for her and the other characters.

Why won't you let me kill off Sasaki? (Not that I'm going to anyway. He reminds me a lot of Kiba, just that he is a medic Song-nin; I have further usage of his character.)

And er… Zetsu is recovering. Masashi hasn't killed him off yet in the manga… So, tough luck for wiping him out for good.

* * *

Before the trio can get to regroup with the others, Hinata's Byakugan saw the massive chakra swiveling inside Deidera's body; she wrapped 'the' seal around the handle of her unusually long kunai and threw it.

Sajou questioned Hinata's actions.

A furore of brilliancy appeared at a distant. A faint outline of a person became apparent in Sajou and Sasaki's eyes.

Team Gai, Chiyo, Sakura and Naruto were running towards the trio, arms flailing, beckoning them to run.

"Kakashi, you have outdone yourself," the speaker addressed Kakashi informally. Everyone turned to look at Kakashi.

In fact, they were transfixed at the scene. The aurora light surrounding Sanate was fleetingly fading away, dispersing into buoyant iridescent particles. Some of them still hovered on the crown of her head, reflecting on the shine of her golden hair. A small smile was playing on her deep pink lips as she gave everyone an appraising look.

Sanate supported the swooning Kakashi. His arm lazed around her shoulders as she gave him a squeeze on the waist. "Seems to me that you have conjured up that Mangekyou all by yourself. You saved the day, Kakashi…"

Sanate gave him a peck on the cloth-covered cheek. If his cheeks weren't fully covered, one would have noticed a splash of pink on them. Sanate was an affectionate person in the past and her habit of openly displaying emotion had not worn out even after many years.

Kakashi hoped that in the many years to come, Sanate would still have a great capacity to love and share that love with many others as well.

He was staring at her lovely blue eyes for far too long.

Sanate tore her gaze away and beckoned everyone to follow her.

* * *

_A boy with a sand gourd crouched on the dry vast land_ _was crying piteously. There was no one at his side, no one he could call upon to help him, to comfort him, to listen to him…_

_He was alone._

_Loneliness killed his conscience, making him ruthless…_

_Until…_

_He felt a hand pressing down on his shoulder. _

_He felt another significant pressure applied on his hand._

_He looked down and saw… her, looking tearfully at him._

_Hinata?_

_He turned and looked over his shoulder and saw… him._

_Naruto?_

Gaara looked around the field in awe and disbelief. He was overwhelmed and stunned. His initial shock wore away as his eyes rested on Hinata. Tentatively, he reached out a hand and cupped her cheek. His thumb grazed over her tear-stained skin.

"You've cut your hair," Gaara whispered.

Hinata began to cry all over again. Gaara was alarmed.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Hinata shook her head and choked, "Everyone…"

"…came to look for you," Naruto said. "You are not forgotten."

The corner of Gaara's lips turned upward. It was one of his rare smiles.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed in front of him.

"You gave us quite a fright, little brother," Kankuro said, squatting down.

"I'm glad you're okay." Temari scooted closer to Gaara.

Gaara tried to get up, but Temari told him to take it easy.

"I'LL PROTECT KAZEKAGE-SAMA NEXT TIME!" Some girl cried.

"No! I WILL PROTECT --- !"

The 2 fan-girls beckoned their way to Gaara, knocking Naruto away.

TenTen stifled a giggle while Sasaki smirked. Neji remained impassive and Lee was being cool for a change. Temari was standing in their way, arms flung out, blocking their way.

As for Gaara and Hinata, they were having a heated conversation. None of them noticed the ill treatment Naruto received.

Gaara just noticed Hinata's right arm was hanging loosely at her side. It wasn't as if there wasn't any use for that arm, it just seemed that her shoulder was pointing at the wrong direction.

"Hinata, what happened to your right arm?" He asked.

Nothing, Gaara. Don't worry about that," Hinata replied. She was still holding Gaara's hand.

"It looks… painful," Gaara pressed.

Hinata gave him a sad smile. "The pain is nothing, compared to yours."

Gaara sucked in his breath as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Temari smirked at the two girls, implying in a low tone, "The Kazekage is very well taken care of."

The two fan-girls were rather disappointed. They knew they have no chance against Hinata. After all, Gaara and Hinata were seen together during major events and festivals in Suna. They also heard that Gaara had been personally training Hinata for quite some time. Naturally, when two people start to spend time with each other, an understanding bond forms and the relationship becomes more trusting and intimate.

Closer to each other.

However, how close was Hinata and Gaara, they will never know.

Kankuro squatted down, this time, in front of the knocked-down Naruto. Kankuro suggested some useful tips on how women thinks and gave some guy-to-guy advice on what women wants in a man.

A dejected Naruto muttered, "Where have I heard this before?" His thoughts flew to Shikamaru.

Gaara overheard their conversation and said playfully, "Naruto, you will have fan-girls as well." Hinata blushed.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt this wonderful chitchat, but I must go back to the Sand Council. They must be going nuts about my abrupt departure in the middle of a meeting," Sanate chuckled.

Kakashi was now draped on Gai's shoulders.

"Sensei?" Hinata stopped her sensei sheepishly. "I'm sorry for…"

Sanate dismissed her apology. "There's nothing to be sorry about. You did the right thing. Things could go bad really fast; there is a thousand unfathomable possibilities. Conserve your chakra to heal, which means plenty of rest. And Gaara,"

Gaara directed his attention to Sanate.

"You have been given a second chance in life by Chiyo," Sanate nodded her head to a lifeless old woman lying in Sakura's arms. Sanate gave a little bow towards Chiyo and disappeared in the glorious light.

Gaara was yet again surprised at the information. He always believed that the Elders of the Village were secluding themselves and wouldn't want to even bother about the Village's affairs, much less sacrificing for him.

Gaara was touched. He never knew so many people cared about him.

"Come on," Naruto said, taking Gaara's elbow, leading him to the old woman while Hinata occupied Gaara's other arm. The three of them walked towards Sakura, who was cradling Chiyo's old frame in her arms.

"Let us all pray for her." Soft was Gaara's voice, but it commands attention; everyone followed his request.

* * *

The sun was setting, it's appearance softened, intermingled with the sky in a hypnotizing hue. There were no clouds in the welkin.

And as that, the last appearance of the brilliant gleam lighted the way back to Hidden Sand before it dimmed… to nothingness.

* * *

Sanate was humming on the balcony, overlooking the feisty celebration. There were lion dances, children prancing about with paper lanterns and large colourful lollipops, regal-looking Gaara-effigies being paraded about, puppet shows… the streets of Suna never looked merrier.

Her blue eyes followed the sizzling ticker, as it erupted into tiny flames with the dark night-sky as a backdrop. Firecrackers! Sanate clapped her hands, holding it close to her face. One could say that Sanate-sama had let her guard down (and acting childishly).

Hinata walked into her sensei's room, looking around at the pristine sheets decorated all over the room. Her sensei had loved big windows with balconies; 'fresh air' was the reason. However, Sanate never liked mirrors in the bedroom.

"Ei, what are you doing here, Hinata?" Sanate came in, stretching her arms above her head.

Hinata looked at her sensei's face: hardly aged at all.

"It has only been 2 and a half years. You can't expect me to age that quickly," Sanate chided Hinata playfully.

"I don't expect you to. For all I know, you could've tricked my eyes or currently on an anti-aging jutsu." Hinata's response was light and playful.

Sanate stared at Hinata with fake horror. "I would never use anti-aging jutsus! As for tricking your sight, I assure you this is the real deal." Sanate patted her cheek.

Hinata smiled fondly at Sanate.

Sanate motioned her forward. "What's on your mind, Hinata?"

Hinata walked forward. Sanate pushed her shoulders down, gently guiding her to seat on the edge of the bed.

"I thought you could read people just by looking directly into their eyes?"

Sanate grinned. "Your memory is as good as mine. Now, let's see." Sanate furrowed her brows, a thin vertical line formed between her eyes.

"Oh, Hinata!" Sanate hugged her. God knows Hinata needed a mother figure to soothe and comfort her in times of need.

"Kazekage is his dream. It would be too cruel…," Hinata hiccupped as she burrowed deeper into Sanate's embrace.

"It would be too cruel if Gaara were to be stripped of his abilities when he is trying so hard to convert his ruthless powers to protecting his people. Maintaining control all the time…" Hinata hiccupped again.

"Oh, honey. Sssh," Sanate comforted Hinata with assurance. "I will get to the bottom of this with thorough research. Okay, Hinata?" Sanate gave Hinata's shoulders a squeeze and a rub on the back.

Sanate felt movement on her shoulder and deciphered that as a nod. She pulled back to look at Hinata.

"Now, let us put back that radiant smile on your face and plump up the rosiness on your cheeks." She cupped Hinata's face in her hands and gave her a coy, cheeky, lopsided grin.

Hinata knew Sanate was one to keep her word. Even if Hinata never came to her that night, she knew Sanate-sensei would still research on the after-effects of Gaara's predicament, because she knew that Gaara meant a lot to her as he was to Hinata.

Hinata could feel a different kind of love between Sanate and Gaara. And a different kind of love between her and Gaara.

Hinata wiped her eyes with her long sleeves and nodded again to her sensei's idea.

* * *

The bright lights from the streets shone with vigour. The reflected specks danced merrily in Gaara's eyes. His ears perked up with the sounds off laughter, hollers of sales and the usual tinkle of windchimes. He hears the wind whistling past his ears in a semi-baritone.

"Houuuuu…" The sound of wind allegedly blew past his sideburns.

Gaara looked up into the sky.

There was no moon.

He conjured an image of a full moon with his sand. There it hung a few feet away from him. The moon slowly changed to resemble his mother's sweet face.

"Who is that?"

The sand dispersed quickly. Gaara turned sharply to look at the source of the voice.

"I'm sorry for not announcing my…"

Gaara closed his eyes and turned back to its original position. He parted his lips slightly and then closed it back again. Naruto let the sentence hung in the air; the remaining words decided that it could wait.

"That face you saw belongs to my mother," said Gaara softly.

Naruto sat down beside Gaara on the sphere roof-top. "She's pretty," Naruto replied at last.

Gaara said nothing. He open his palms and had a long look at it.

"What happened?" He finally asked.

Naruto hunched his shoulders and placed his fists between his thighs. "They took out Shukaku from your body. You died."

Gaara looked up suddenly at Naruto.

Naruto continued, "You were brought back to life by Thousand-Year-Old Grandmother."

Silence filled the air. Remorse hung giddily as both silently thanked Chiyo.

Gaara placed his hands on his knees, another smile was forming on his face. "It seems that I became Kazekage first."

Naruto retaliated by saying, "Hah! That's because I gave you that idea. It was my ambition first!" Naruto expected Gaara to argue back, but there was no reply from him.

"Uh, Gaara?"

"Hn," Gaara sighed and gave Naruto a one-sentence apology. "I'm sorry I stole your dreams."

Naruto dismissed his apology by scratching the back of his head and readjusting his headband. "There's no need to apologise. It's an honorable and noble ambition. Besides, you did not steal all of my dreams! I don't think you'd like ramen very much…"

Both boys broke into spontaneous laughter.

As the laughter settled, the wind whisked Naruto's question into Gaara's ears. "How did you know Hinata?"

Gaara's reply was concise. "Through Sanate-sama."

"O-uh? Okaa-san?"

"Why do you keep calling her that?"

"Can't you see the resemblance?" Naruto dramatized his actions by poking his cheeks with his index fingers. "I reckon that Yondaime is my father since she was engaged to him."

Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"I had a good talk with her one night before… Sasuke left." Gaara noticed a sudden grimness in his tone but it was replaced with a warmer register. "Okaa-san doesn't mind me calling her that, because she said I should be treated with the same love as a mother treats a son. She did explain why she said that though. She said it was because she regretted abandoning me for pursuing what was already lost." Naruto's tone softened even more.

Naruto laid back down with a hand under his golden head, eyes scanning the sky for the brightest stars. "I wonder why okaa-san was dressed in a weird robe with the word – 'bird' on it."

This time, Gaara was truly surprised. "Didn't you know, Naruto? Sanate-sama had moved to Bird Country and became one of the Bird Shadow."

"Wh-aaaat?" Naruto bolted upright.

"And Hidden Song was developed and became one of the leading shinobi village."

Naruto's eyes was shining with admiration. "Wow! After 2 and a half years of training with Jiraiya, my mother had become one of the most powerful ninja in the whole world!"

"It's rather strange that Jiraiya never said a word to you about this," Gaara said matter-of-factly.

Naruto muttered something incoherent, grumbling about 'that old hermit's gonna get it' under his breath. Gaara chose to ignore it and continued in a lighter tone, "Hinata has grown much stronger in your absence. I'm not surprised, since Sanate-sama had taken her in as her apprentice."

Gaara found Naruto's mouth hanging wide open. Gaara gave him a stern look, "Didn't you notice her improvement?"

Gaara's question forced Naruto to recall that Rescue-Gaara mission. They were fighting Itachi bunshins and then, something bright flew at Itachi and smashed into his eyes. Naruto could even see the sizzling of smoke right in front of him. He remembered Itachi closing his eyes (strange really, now that Naruto tried to recall his memory) and let Kakashi deliver a powerful kick from under him. Was that Hinata's doing?

Naruto's eyes flickered as he remembered when Hinata said she had to 'help her teammates'. _They must be in grave danger. And when we met before Kakashi transported Deidera to another place, she was still in one piece._

Although Naruto wasn't the most observant person and not the most detailed, he began to understood Gaara's question. His smile grew wider and his teeth became visible. "No kidding! I must go find Hinata now!"

Naruto stood up excitedly and scanned the crowd below for any signs of indigo hair, pale skin and pupiless eyes. "It's a pity Suna doesn't have a variety of ramen servings…" Naruto joked while continuing his search.

Gaara stood up and summoned sand. It formed a piece of cloud, hovering in the air. Another piece of sand cloud formed in front of Naruto as well.

"Get on," Gaara gestured. Without any doubts, Naruto climbed onto the sand cloud; his tummy on it with elbows propped upon the edges. Naruto never questioned the trust he placed on Gaara.

They began the search for Hyuuga Hinata; one standing up coolly while the other crouched.


	13. Chapter 13: You Are Beautiful

**Chapter 13: "You Look Beautiful"**

Standard Disclaimer Apply 

**A/N: **I guess Sanate is some sort of a mother figure to Gaara, and Deidera is not dead, but Sasori is and Tobi joined the Akatsuki Organization, replacing Sasori.

* * *

As she emerges from her quarters into the twinkling lights of Suna street, Sanate is everything people would expect of a leader. Her charismatic presence and dignified aura stopped traffic. Her impeccable looks denotes unsaid royalty; her starking blue eyes told of many hardships and battle experience…

This is the countenance of Sanate, viewed by the people.

Hinata, docile and sweet, stood beside Sanate. Although her presence was less noticeable compared to her sensei's, her popularity had risen considerably in Hidden Sand. Her compassion had won the hearts of many and the flutter of her eyelashes could soothe the wildest of man's irrational behavior.

She would make a good wife for the Kazekage.

The streets came to live again as someone in the crowd whistled and cried, "Kazekage-sama!"

Everyone looked everywhere bewilderedly until they looked up and saw the sand cloud descending gradually on the earth in front of Sanate and Hinata.

Through a child's eyes, he watched the blonde boy jumping all over a beet-red Hinata with a goofy expression on his face. He asked excitedly, "What was in the bottle?"

The young boy could not catch Hinata's soft answer, but her reply seemed to have an exaggerated effect on the blonde teen, because Naruto clutched his side and laughed boisterously, shamelessly leaning himself on Hinata and nudging Gaara. Instead of nudging Gaara, who was accosted by a crowd of well-wishers, Naruto nudged a little too hard at Sasaki, who came up to escort Hinata.

Sasaki then gripped Naruto's hand and flung him into a stand. Sakura was surprised Sasaki displayed a queer amount of strength and started to chat him up on medical jutsus.

Sajou helped a dazed Naruto up whilst Lee offerd him a bowl of ramen. Naruto surprisingly pushed the bowl of ramen away and started a brawl with Sasaki. Sakura tried her darndest to pry them away from each other. Hinata closed her fan with a definite click and told the boys to end their conflicts in friendlier terms.

Hinata suggested a 'ramen' match since Sasaki and Naruto both liked ramen.

TenTen gleefully hosted the challenge with plenty of supporters looking on. Sajou slapped his forehead in disdain while a silver-haired male sat on the sidelines, reading Icha Icha Paradise. Even he opted to wear a yukata tonight. (Where did he get the strength to change into a yukata?) Sanate noticed he donned a three-quarter metallic mask instead of his usual cover-up.

She gave him a short wave and then left the teens to their own hilarious devices while she fleeted from one stand to the other, shopping and wolfing down candies, syrup and hot deserts.

Gai and Lee cheered Naruto on and Gai made a one-sided bet with Kakashi.

The challenge commenced and Sasaki tried his darndest to swallow the ramen and was going through his 34th bowl. His stomach was filled with 3-dozen pints of soup combined and springy noodles, reported Neji. (He was goaded by TenTen's kunai to monitor the 'gross factor' of the challenge, to feed her interesting comments for her to gloss through and announced it to the spectators).

After 2 hours of the 'Eat until you Drop' Challenge, Sakura got bored and soughted out Sajou to discuss about country affairs. Neji was playing along, but decided not to waste his time anymore monitoring the inner-playing of chewed-up ramen in Naruto and Sasaki's stomach. In lieu, he offered his arm to Hinata.

Hinata accepted with relief. Neji gave her a wry smile and said, "It's alright to walk away from this… madness."

"I thought it was a diplomatic suggestion," Hinata said meekly, wincing at the probable failure in trying to reconcile the two boys.

"They'll come to their senses soon enough."

Hinata was grateful with Neji's last sentence, however, she wasn't prepared with Neji's next comment.

"You look beautiful, Hinata."

Hinata was stunned and when the meaning of his words started to register, she blushed hotly. The pink blush slowly spread from her cheekbones, seeping out to the sides of her face, turning a deep pink. Without warning, her immaculate features was aflushed.

It was the nicest thing Neji had said to her. Neji wasn't one to hand out compliments freely and he was so hard to please, too.

Hinata patted her cheek with the tip of her fan. "You made me blush, Neji-niisan." Her eyes met his.

"I intend to," he replied. "Because you are beautiful inside out. I refuse to see it then, but now…" Neji placed a chaste kiss on her fringe-covered forehead.

"You deserve to be complimented."

Hinata saw Neji's crooked smile and squeezed his arm.

"Thank you, Neji-niisan."

Hinata missed the tiny cringe in his demeanor as the muscles around his lips froze a little when the word 'brother' fell off her crimson lips.

* * *

Through the night, both boys laid on their respective beds, recalling the image of a certain Hyuuga.

_Face white as snow, her delicately painted lips a red crimson. _

_Hinata walked with a studied poise of a supermodel, despite being perched on okobo wooden clogs with enormous platform soles. She was dolled up in a soft, lustrous silk kimono secured with a sequined waist sash (obi). The unique shibori (dye), as well as hand-painting are incorporated on Hinata's kimono. It was designed especially for her._

_Her waxed hair, lucent and lambent was fashioned on her head with 'bira bira' or 'flutter kanzashi' holding it in place. Bira bira was composed of metal strips attached by rings to the body of the feathery ornament so that they move independently, pleasantly tinkling._

_The obi around her waist was fastened with red drawstrings and lacquered wood. She was a work of art._

Hinata's overall appearance was appealing to the boys (Naruto and Gaara), and they spent hours fantasizing about her fondly before indulging into the galaxy of pleasant dreams.

Although Gaara wasn't able to spend time with her during the celebration, he did managed to catch up to her before she returned to her sleeping quarters. Gaara was pleasantly surprised to find Neji by her side. He wondered if Neji had accompanied Hinata the whole night.

His green eyes trained on her colourless ones; he saw her recovering a dainty package from her thick waist sash.

"This is for you, Gaara." Hinata pushed the tiny packet into his hands, weaving her hands around his, making sure he was holding it securely.

Gaara looked dumbfounded at her present and said quietly, "I have nothing to give you."

Hinata was so focused on his expression, she was momentarily taken aback by his words. Her hands covered her parted mouth to hide her surprise. Gaara looked so forlorn, Hinata couldn't help but smile sweetly at him.

She leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek and bid him good night, also telling him not to worry about it. Whilst walking towards her bedroom, she suddenly turned back to give Neji a hug and a peck before shooing him off to bed. Don't want Gaara to feel left out, Hinata enveloped him in a tight hug before breathlessly whispering in his ear,

"_I'm glad you're back."_

She bid the boys a second good night before leaving them both rooted on the spot.

* * *

Naruto chuckled tiredly, "Akamaru's pee… Good one… Hi…na…ta." He yawned and was lulled to sleep. Drool dribbled through the crack of his 'catch flies' mouth, as the corners of his mouth curved up into a smile.

_A blushing lulu.

* * *

_

**A/N:** This is a a picture of Hinata's kimono. Just imagine the girl in that picture is Hinata. :p Enjoy! I love the letter 'S'!

Lulu means 'a remarkable person'.

http/img160.imageshack.us/img160/589/hinatakimono2no.jpg (I know the picture is so tiny, but I fell in lov with it when I first saw it.)


	14. Chapter 14: End of Part I

**Chapter 14: End of Part I**

Standard Disclaimer Apply

* * *

**A/N: **I noticed the link to Hinata's kimono doesn't seem to work… 

Here you go:

http/img208.imageshack.us/img208/6318/hinatakimono0id.jpg

DUM DUM DUM….!

The winner is of course, the main character, NARUTO! Who could beat him in RAMEN-eating contest! Naruto has commenced training in eating ramen since he's old enough to chew solid food! Sooo.. there you go!

* * *

Although the leaf ninjas were enjoying their stay in Hidden Sand, they have to bid farewell to their allied friends on the first blush of the third day. 

They gathered at the high stonewalls, outside.

What followed afterwards was a gentle hand shake which symbolizes the seal between two countries and a mutual understanding between two friends; one, a future leader and the other, already a notable Godaime. The brotherly hand shake lingered for a while, before both boys cast a smile at each other.

A cloud of dust rose as the group set off home

Naruto kept asking Hinata to recount the scene when Itachi was defeated by pee on the way home. He could never get tired to hearing Hinata illustrating the scene over and over again. And every time, he would double over and laugh.

Hinata was rather please of her ability to make Naruto laugh. And so, she _superimposed her own interpretation when she retold the story._

The others were grimacing as Naruto asked Hinata for the 24th time.

Sasaki's blood was boiling. He was going to explode any moment!

_27… Three more to go until it reaches 30_, Sasaki thought bitterly. He clenched his fist and a thick vein showed on his temple. He was grinding his teeth at the 28th recount. He kept telling himself to focus on Hinata's sweet, melodious voice. However, when they reached the 29th, Sasaki was beyond rage.

He was peeved!

"STOP TALKI---" The whole group stopped on their tracks.

"Ah. Sasaki's right. It's time for us to part," Sanate said sweetly.

Sasaki's threat hung in the air, unfinished and quickly forgotten. Sajou, being the taller one slapped Sasaki on the head and said, "Sasaki is anxious to go home."

"I wasn't even---" But, Sasaki shut up when Hinata enveloped him and Sajou in a tight hug.

There were hugs, handshakes and gratitude shown. At departure point, it was where pain of separation was felt the most.

* * *

A water garden lay right below Hanabi's window. The tranquil sounds of flowing water and the abundance of fragrant flowers lined up. It was calm, fulfilling and also attracting an abundance of wildlife. Hanabi had requested the garden to be landscaped just by her window and also large enough to share with Hinata. The garden was also placed just beyond her window. 

The construction had begun after Hinata left and completed just in time when Hinata dropped by to visit after 7 months under the tutelage of Sanate. Just in time for her birthday.

Hanabi smiled as she remembered clearly Hinata's reaction. Interestingly, a wide smile had taken Hanabi aback. She was so sued to her sweet, small, thoughtful smile.

Hanabi noticed a slight change in Hinata's smile. Her smile depicted less subtlety and it had highlighted her expressive eyes; the rare twinkle that wrung Hanabi's heart as she remembered how her fate might turn out.

The Cursed Seal was 2 weeks away. Father had made his choice, but Hinata's return made all the difference. Hinata had argued passionately on Hanabi's behalf, according to Neji, who dully re-enacted the scene (He has no skill in story-telling). Hanabi noticed somehow Hinata's argument had struck a strange cord to his moods.

She could see he was hiding his true emotions, suppressing his feelings so as not to show on his features, but behind his eyes hid distemper and wounded pride. Hanabi knew and did not questioned him further, too overwhelmed by feelings.

Hinata had stood on her side. Always.

Hanabi never did receive her Cursed Seal and she proudly showed off her clear forehead, the mark of her sister's victory.

Hanabi sighed at the memory while hoisting herself up to sit on the windowsill. At a distance, her eyes picked up numerous figures. Without the Byakugan activated, Hanabi knew it was Hinata.

And then, she heard a bark, laughter and galloping.

Hinata was home, and very soon, Hanabi raced to the doorway to receive the welcoming presence of sister and friends.

* * *

**finite

* * *

**

**A/N: **

What was Neji's fury all about?

Find out in the sequel of SoulSearching.

(Boy, I like this advertising gig. )

* * *


	15. Author's Note

**HEY!**

Just a quickie announcement: The Sequel to SoulSearching is up!

**Soul-Searching 2: The Greatest Expressions of Love**

I hope I don't get penalised by putting up an Author's note at the end of my story. Anyways, enjoy!

Love is patient, love is kind.

It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.

It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.

Loves does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.

It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserveres.

And now I will show what love can do in its own excellent way:

We search the whole Universe for a soul that is fated to bound and tie with ours,

Tongues of angels, flames of passion and lastly knowledge of faith.

The Greatest Expressions of Love Seeks the Soul that is Out to Seek Its Other Mutual Half

* * *

_Love, _

_Alyce, Yung-Yung _


End file.
